Hors du monde
by Leptitloir
Summary: Parce que ce monde ne les comprenait pas, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Parce que là où les hommes voyaient un crime, ils n'éprouvaient pas même l'horreur. Et parce qu'ils étaient seuls, jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. (Jeff the Killer x Laughing Jack)
1. Chapter 1

Il était vide.

A l'extérieur, les épaules couvertes de grandes plumes noires et blanches, une salopette dans les mêmes tons, au tissu rêche et abimé, de longues manches rayés, incolores, laissant dépasses ses longs doigts fins aux ongles aiguisés, un nez en pointe, des cheveux sombres comme l'ébène, décoiffés, les yeux marqués par de profondes cernes grises.

Mais des yeux vides.

Un corps filiforme, à la démarche bancale, balançant, tanguant de gauche à droite, sans direction précise, sans but. Un clown sans couleur, un rire sans vie qui raisonnait dans sa tête, un sourire effacé par son air morose.

Un clown vide.

Jack redressa la tête, observant le monde autour de lui, la rue déserte, endormie, alors que le soleil s'était éteint depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il n'y avait plus rien pour l'amuser ici, personne à poursuivre, pas d'enfants niais et naïfs avec qui jouer. Le bruit de la ville l'agaçait, de toute façon, tout comme le rire innocent de ces pauvres créatures qui gambadaient joyeusement, sous le regard inquiet et protecteur de leur parents, inconscient du danger qu'il représentait, lui, Laughing Jack.

Et pourtant, c'était pour eux qu'il était là, pour les plus malheureux, les plus solitaire. Nait pour les faire rire, pour qu'ils puissent oublier le monde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore accepter, la violence, la peur. Comme il l'avait fait avec Isaac, avant que celui-ci ne parte loin, en pension.

Le clown incolore serra les poings à ces pensées. Ses longs doigts, semblables à de fines pattes d'araignées, laissèrent entendre un craquement sinistre, avant qu'il ne se détende, ne trouvant pas même la force d'être en colère contre celui qui l'avait oublié. Isaac n'était plus là, maintenant. Il était mort, disparu pour toujours, comme ses victimes. Et en son souvenir, Jack perpétuait leur jeu malsain, avec autant de proies qu'il en trouvait, autant de bambins inconscients qui lui offraient leur confiance. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, après tout, maintenant que son petit compagnon avait disparu. Jouer avec ces créatures, les faire crier, supplier, pleurer. Puis plus rien, juste leur regard vide, l'odeur du sang qui lui brulait les poumons, et le corps sans vie qui ne bougerait plus jamais. Depuis quand perpétuait-il ce rituel macabre ? Et à quel moment le regard emplit de désespoir de ses victimes avait-il cessé de l'amuser ?

Il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait plus y penser, de toute façon. Tout cela ne le distrayait plus, il voulait juste s'éloigner de ce monde trop vif et vivant pour lui. Il savourait la nuit, tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Pas de bruit, pas de rire, pas de cri, juste ce silence, semblable à celui d'Isaac, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de jouer, pour toujours.

Un tremblement parcouru Laughing Jack, qui se prit immédiatement la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça ! Chasser le garçon aux cheveux blond de son esprit, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour trouver la paix. Mais malgré ses efforts, les jours qui défilaient sans cesse, le temps qu'il traversait, entité immortel, ses souvenirs restaient toujours ancrés en lui, colorés comme au premier jour. Le petit garçon émerveillé face à lui, alors qu'il sortait de sa boite, les bons moments passés ensembles, cachés aux yeux de sa mère, la joie, pure et sincère … Et il était partit, pour toujours. L'homme qu'il avait ensuite revu, des années plus tard, ne ressemblait en rien à son Isaac, son meilleur ami. C'était juste un fou, un sale ivrogne. Un cinglé, qui l'avait rendu cinglé à son tour.

Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser en vain ces pensées dont il ne voulait plus, le clown inspira longuement, laissa échapper une faible plainte. Il était cinglé, oui, jusqu'à la moelle, et n'arrivait pas même à en être choqué. Mais cette vie le désolait, à présent. Le jeu le lassait, le monde avait depuis longtemps perdu ses couleurs, tout comme son affreuse tenue noire et blanche, délabrée. Que faire, maintenant ? Que faire, oui, pour laisser tout ça derrière lui, une bonne fois pour toute, redonner un sens à ces jours interminables qui se succédaient les uns aux autres ?

« -C'est ta faute, Isaac … C'est toi qui est parti, alors que tu m'avais promis de revenir … Parti pour toujours … Menteur … »

Un menteur, c'était là le seul mot qui lui convenait encore. Ils auraient dû rester ensemble, pour toujours, comme convenu. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il était venu au monde ? Pour passer sa vie après de son ami, pour le faire rire et sourire, comme un clown, tout simplement. Oui, au début, c'était son unique but. Mais les choses avaient tellement changées, maintenant, et il ne restait plus rien en lui d'un véritable clown, et il avait perdu jusqu'à ses couleurs, et même sa raison, et … Et quoi, après tout ?

Un cri retenti, soudain. Aigüe, strident, mais bref, si bien que le monstre cru avoir rêvé. Ce cri … Il en avait entendu, des comme ça, bon nombre de fois. Le son d'un animale qu'on égorge, une victime qu'on achève, et qui nous supplie de l'épargner. Un autre tueur, à proximité ? Jack le savait, il n'était pas l'unique entité de ce monde à prendre la vie des autres. Ils étaient nombreux, divers, tous plus affreux et étranges les uns que les autres.

Songeant qu'il tenait peut-être à une occasion de s'amuser un peu, il prit la direction dont émanait le bruit qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées, soit une grande bâtisse non loin. Vieille maison, la façade couverte de lierre. Une fenêtre brisée qui avait dû servir d'entrée. Pas de voiture, la proie était à coup sûr un enfant privé de ses parents – lesquels auraient droit à un macabre surprise à leur retour.

Intrigué, Jack ouvrit la porte, se glissant à l'intérieur, avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il avait recommencé, encore. Etrangement calme, à genoux sur le sol, comme un enfant admirant ses nouvelles découvertes, le garçon releva sa main tachée de rouge, la portant à ses yeux pour observer cette couleur écarlate glisser le long de ses doigts, rondes larmes chaudes qui roulaient sur sa peau avant de venir s'écraser contre le parquet. Un a un, les souvenirs de l'incident défièrent devant ses yeux, aussi détaillées et limpides qu'ils l'étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

Comme chaques fois, il avait repéré la famille peu après le coucher du soleil, une fois l'astre dissimulé derrière la mer d'habitation. Un petit garçon, ses deux parents le tenaient par la main, leur ainé marchait non loin. Sans qu'il ne puisse se rappeler pourquoi, cette vision l'avait frappée, éveillant en lui cette envie folle et inexplicable d'éteindre la vie. Cette pulsion le guidait depuis si longtemps maintenant, il ne se posait plus de question. Elle était là, comme la faim, la soif, et il se devait de l'assouvir avant qu'elle ne devienne insoutenable. L'être humain marchait ainsi, après tout, guidé par ses envies, jours après jours.

D'abord, il avait suivi le petit groupe jusqu'à la vieille bâtisse, une maison peu banale, plutôt grande, aux façades couvertes de lierre. Mais, lorsque la mère avait ouvert la porte, laissant les deux bambins se glisser à l'intérieur, elle ne les avait pas suivis. D'un pas pressé, elle avait grimpée, à l'instar de son mari, dans leur voiture, avant de filer. Un rendez-vous amoureux entre adultes, sûrement. Sans plus se poser de question, le gamin avait frappé la vitre de verre pour entrer, quelques minutes après le départ des parents. A son tour, il pénétrait dans la maison, lieu paisible, tout du moins pour l'instant. Pas un bruit, d'abord, celui des éclats de verre avait certainement inquiété les occupants. Et, en effet, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour qu'un jeune homme de son âge se présente alors face à lui, un couteau de cuisine à la main, le regard glacial. Grossière erreur, même ainsi armé, personne ne pouvait lui faire face.

Amusé, Jeff avait sorti son arme, semblable à celle de son opposant, si ce n'était les traces de sang sec qui ornait le tranchant de la lame. Il avait hésité, un instant. Il était encore temps de partir, d'oublier tout ça, de fuir loin. La police ne le retrouverait pas, il serait tranquille. Rien ne l'obligeait à prendre la vie d'un autre, même la pulsion qui l'animait, il pouvait la contenir un temps. Puis il croisa le regard effaré de l'adolescent. Le même que celui des autres. Ces prunelles vacillantes, cette lueur de peur qui tremblait, et il sut ce qu'il allait dire, avant même que les mots ne lui viennent à l'esprit.

« - T-ton visage … »

C'était la même chose, toujours. Avec sa mère, son père, ceux qui avaient croisé sa route depuis. Et, chaque fois, il sentant le sang battre violement à ses tempes, ses doigts se resserrer autour de son arme, son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'une colère malsaine le gagnait. Ses prunelles sombres ne purent de détacher de l'auteur de ses mots, lequel ne se doutait certainement pas de la rage qu'il venait d'éveiller chez son agresseur. Il les haïssait tous, ceux qui le regardaient ainsi, qu'il dégoutait. C'était ces mêmes garçons qui avaient fait souffrir Liu, et lui, part la même occasion. Les mauvaises personnes, celles qu'il se devait de supprimer.

« -Va dormir … » Murmura l'intrus.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que déjà la lame s'était enfoncée dans son ventre. Son corps – duquel se déversait une quantité inquiétante de sang – glissa au sol, sous le regard sans compassion de son bourreau. Jeff sourit faiblement, dans un état second, admirant son travail, avant d'être soudain prit d'un rire saccadé, d'abord quelques gloussement, puis des éclats à s'en tenir les cotes.

Il les enverrait tous dormir, ceux qui avaient fait du mal à son frère, qui l'avait fait bruler vif, hurler. Cette douleur le hantait encore, au simple souvenir de l'incident qui lui valait désormais ce visage. Le monde grouillait de ce genre de monstre, ceux qui jugeaient, qui blessaient, simplement par leur regard. Mais maintenant, il était là, prêt à faire le nettoyage. Et, lorsque cette terre serait nettoyée de tous ces vers, il pourrait enfin aller chercher Liu. Son petit frère ne craindrait plus aucun danger.

Sur cette pensée, il était monté à l'étage, son couteau bien en main. De ce dernier coulaient encore les mêmes perles pourpres, de quoi inquiéter le petit garçon caché sous son lit, dans la chambre.

Encore une fois, la même phrase, murmurée, avant de tirer la pauvre proie hors de sa tanière.

Encore une fois, la douleur au creux du ventre, la lame glacée, et un cri aigu pour seule mélodie.

Une fois sa macabre cérémonie achevée, Jeff – surnommé Jeff the Killer, à juste titre, par la rumeur qui courrait à son sujet – se tourna vers le miroir face à lui. Son corps tremblait encore sous son cocon de vêtement, malmené par les soubresauts de sa crise de fou rire, qui menaçait de le prendre à tout moment. D'ici, il pouvait voir son visage, étiré de ce large sourire taillé au couteau, qui horrifiait tant, et qu'il admirait. Elle était belle, non, cette immense cicatrice rouge vif qui contrastait avec le teint exagérément pâle de sa peau ? Et ces yeux, noirs, profonds, insondables, dont les paupières brulées ne clignaient jamais. Ces mêmes brulures, d'ailleurs, dessinaient autour de son regard un cercle noir, presque aussi sombre que les longues mèches d'ébènes qui encadrait ce tableau. Le reste de son corps disparaissait sous un sweet blanc, piqué çà et là de tâches, certaines sèches et brunes, d'autres encore vives et écarlates.

C'est là qu'un détail le frappa. Non loin de ce visage parfait, une autre silhouette se dessinait, longiligne et incolore.

« -T'es qui ? » Lança-t-il, se redressant, abandonnant le cadavre encore chaud qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais croisé cet homme – qui n'en était certainement pas un. Trop grand, trop maigre, trop excentrique, et ces yeux, ce n'était pas ceux du commun des mortels. Celui qui se tenait là ne pouvait être qu'un monstre, au même titre que lui. Sans lui parler, il le sentait. La mort l'entourait, le couvait, elle était partout dans cette pièce, mais plus présente encore au fond de son regard.

« -Pas quelqu'un qui t'attirera des ennuis. »

Ca, le gamin l'avait compris. Il n'avait rien à craindre de cet étranger, il n'était ni humain, ni différent de sa propre personne, tout du moins en ce qui concernait les meurtres. Pour autant, sa réponse ne l'éclairait pas plus quant à son identité, et cette manière d'éviter la question l'agaçait.

Jack observa le spectacle face à lui, la mare de sang, et le tueur au milieu, sans éprouver le moindre dégout. Si le garçon ne semblait pas le connaitre – il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de croiser les autres monstres de son espèce, apparemment – lui, il avait à de nombreuses reprises entendu son nom. Après tout, Jeff the Killer s'était rapidement imposé dans leur monde, en tant que tueur en série, mais avant tout comme anomalie de cet univers. Il était de ceux que cette terre ne pouvait pas comprendre, les enfants difformes et maudits, inhumains de par leurs actes, mais aussi leur nature. Le clown en croisait de temps en temps, notamment le Slenderman, qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, volé les enfants qu'il traquait. Mais ce jeune homme, il le voyait pour la première fois, et il lui inspirait un étrange sentiment.

Pour ce qu'il savait à son sujet, son vis-à-vis était autrefois un humain des plus banals, jusqu'à ce qu'un malencontreux accident, conséquence d'une multitude d'événements, ne le défigure. Il avait alors tué sa famille, ses deux parents comme son petit frère, dont le nom lui avait échappé. Puis, sa légende s'était répandue, et au prix du sang, il avait inscrit son nom sur la liste de ceux qui ne comprennent plus le monde qui les entourent. Ceux qui n'y appartenaient pas, ou plus.

Jack connaissais bien ce monde-là, trop, même.

« - C'est ton nom que je demande.

-Jack. Laughing Jack, plus précisément.

« -Laughing ? » Son opposé lui jeta un regard surprit. « Tu te fous de moi ?

« -Non, Jeff. »

Aussitôt, l'assassin pointa son couteau vers le clown, menaçant, sur ses gardes. Comprenant, Jack secoua faiblement la tête, soupirant, avant de s'approcher, suffisamment pour sentir la pointe de l'arme titiller la peau de son cou, nullement effrayé. Bien sûr, si le sauvage ne le connaissait pas, il ne se doutait alors aucunement de l'impact de sa légende dans leur univers.

« -Tu peux tailler, si tu veux. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me blesser ? »

Contemplant la lame, encore écarlate de son crime, contrastant avec la peau pâle de son interlocuteur, l'auteur de la menace sembla hésiter, puis se rétracta. L'incolore sourit faiblement, sourire sans vie, sans rire, à peine amusé. Evidemment, il avait compris qu'il n'avait rien d'humain, lui aussi. Après tout, rien de ce corps long et maigre, de ce regard grisâtre et vide, las, de ces ongles noirs, ne le rapprochait des hommes. Lui, il n'était qu'une farce du destin, un clown enfermé dans une boite, à qui la vie avait arraché ses couleurs.

« -D'où tu connais mon nom ? » Demanda Jeff, toujours tendu.

« -On connait tous ton nom, dans notre milieu. Jeff the Killer, celui qui va de famille en famille, qui tue, comme il l'a fait avec la sienne. »

Le concerné se crispa davantage à ses mots, prêt à brandir à nouveau son arme. Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Ses parents aussi étaient de mauvaises personnes, il l'avait lu dans leurs yeux, lorsque sa mère l'avait surpris dans la salle de bain, son couteau à la main, les joues taillées en un large sourire dont la cicatrice ornait encore son visage. Cette horreur, cette peur … Oui, ils jugeaient, ils se rangeaient du côté de ceux qui enlaidissaient ce monde, qui rabaissaient les autres chaques fois qu'ils posaient les yeux sur eux. Alors, pour Liu, il l'avait fait, il les avait envoyés dormir, pour toujours.

« -Votre monde ? » Cracha le tueur en série. « C'est quoi, ces conneries ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? Slender, le rake, Eyeless Jack …"

Le garçon plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Si, il avait déjà entendu ces noms, dans la bouche des enfants qui couraient dans la rue, non loin de chez lui, du temps où il vivait encore avec sa famille. Des histoires sordides pour effrayer les gosses, c'était ce qu'il pensait, à l'époque. Il savait, maintenant, combien le monde que l'humanité s'était érigé sonnait faux. On casait parmi les légendes ce que l'on ne pouvait accepter, ce que l'on refusait de voir. Mais la vérité, celle qu'il se tenait debout face à lui, divergeait bien de la rationalité de sa petite vie d'avant. Il ne doutait pas, alors des propos de son interlocuteur, bien qu'une part de son esprit s'étonna encore de ce genre de récit.

« -Et t'en fait partie, de ça ?

-Tout comme toi. Tu t'es vite imposé, dans le milieu. »

Cette découverte étonna le jeune homme, sans plus l'accaparer. Il lui suffisait de se tourner vers le miroir pour comprendre qu'il n'appartenait plus à l'humanité depuis longtemps déjà. Son visage, si étrange, beau pour lui, terrifiant aux yeux des autres, son sweet taché de sang, et le cadavre à ses pieds, qui ne lui inspirait pas la moindre pitié, alors même qu'il savait la douleur qui frappait lorsqu'on voyait souffrir ceux qu'on aimait, comme Liu avait souffert … Oui, finalement, il ressemblait plus au clown face à lui qu'à ceux à qui il avait hotté la vie.

« -Jeff the Killer … Ca a le mérite d'être explicite. » Murmura-t-il, sans détacher son regard du spectacle macabre que lui offrait le reflet.

« -On peut dire ça.

« -Et toi, c'est Laughing pour le coté clown ?

-Il faut croire. »

Jack se crispa à ses mots. Laughing, le rire, l'amusement, les journées passées à jouer avec Isaac. Soudain, ce nom sans signification lui inspira une haine profonde et sans mesure, un dégout comme peu de chose pouvait en éveiller chez lui. C'était affreux, laid, et insensé, de surcroit. Y avait-il plus triste sur cette terre que l'être incolore qu'il était, le fantôme sans vie ? Un tueur, par ailleurs. Non, décidément, ce mot là ne lui convenait en rien.

« -Toi aussi, tu tues, comme les autres. » Affirma Jeff, alors qu'il essuyait son arme, à l'aide de l'une des vestes du petit garçon, trouvée dans une armoire. « Pourquoi ?

-C'est un jeu entre lui et moi. »

Le garçon, tiré de son état second, se redressa sans comprendre. De qui parlait Jack ? Il n'avait jusque-là pas évoqué quelqu'un à qui pouvait s'apparenter ce « moi ». Un ami ? Peut-être l'un des autres monstres de leur univers, un de ces meurtriers. Mais alors, à quel type de jeu faisait-il allusion ? Un concours, un pari ? Et quel intérêt, de tuer pour ça ? Oh, bien sûr, l'adolescent ne prétendait aucunement que ses propres motivations rachetaient son crime, pas plus qu'elles ne le justifiaient. Mais il avait un objectif, un but à atteindre, pour Liu. Et ses pulsions, aussi, ces envies dévorantes qu'il lui fallait calmer, bon gré mal gré. L'idée du jeu ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit.

« -Un jeu ? Vous faites des concours entre vous ?

-Non. » Rétorqua Jack, pensif.

Un silence pesant s'installa, l'un songeant encore une fois combien son passé lui pesait, l'autre curieux des propos de son semblable. Puis, sans prévenir, l'étrange entité se retourna, glissant ses doigts le long de l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, sa curiosité désormais satisfaite. Autant filer maintenant. S'il retenait l'auteur du crime trop longtemps, la famille reviendrait, l'apercevrait. Il risquait gros, aux mains de la police, après tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

« -Ravis d'avoir fait ta connaissance, l'ami. Au plaisir de te revoir. »

Et c'est après avoir expédié ainsi leur conversation, pour le moins particulière, qu'il fila, se glissant dans les couloirs, noyé par l'ombre pesante de la nuit. La sienne décora encore quelques secondes les murs, tache noire, profonde et longiligne, avant de disparaitre complètement, s'effaçant au regard du gamin.

« -Eh ! Attend ! » S'exclama se dernier, nullement satisfait de leur entrevue.

Peu importe les questions qu'il avait pu poser, chacune des réponses de son mystérieux invité appelait à de nouvelles interrogations, toujours plus prenantes, presque obsédante. Et ce monde dont il lui parlait, celui auquel il appartenait, et dont il ne savait presque rien ? Et ce jeu, qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un jeu ? Et, au-delà de ça, qui était-il lui, ce Laughing Jack, cette créature aux allures fantomatiques qui était apparue tout aussi vite qu'il avait disparu ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jeff ne se souciait plus de sa prochaine victime, ou de Liu, et de ce but pour le moins bancale qu'il s'était fixé pour seul objectif.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il courut dans le couloir, hors de la maison, et même dans la rue, mais le clown s'était volatilisé.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens !

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plait, et que vous continuerez à la suivre. Ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir qu'on est lu !

En ce qui concerne la fanfic, voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Il arrive assez vite, je profite de mon temps libre en vacances, mais avec les cours qui reprennent, je risque de mettre plus de temps sur les prochains.

Au total, j'en avais prévu 5, je voulais faire quelque chose d'assez court, mais vu que j'ai des idées qui me viennent, il n'est pas impossible que je la rallonge, je vous tiens au courant dans les chapitres suivants !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

 _« -Jeff … M-mon chéri … Pose ce couteau … »_

 _Tout allait vite, trop vite. Les flashs noirs, là où il ne pouvait poser de souvenirs précis, la douleur violente qui lui transcendait les joues, et la brulure sur ses yeux, alors que le feu rongeait sa peau couleur neige, pour y déposer l'emprunte du charbon. Le cri horrifié de sa mère, alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, son regard effaré, ses tremblements lorsqu'il avait pris la parole._

Haletant, Jeff se redressa brutalement, avant de tomber à genoux, se prenant la tête entre les mains, réveillé par un cauchemar aux allures de réminiscence. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, cette fameuse nuit, maudite nuit, symbole de sa déchéance. Peu importait ses parents, ou même son visage, qu'il avait sacrifié à sa folie, non, c'était autre chose, un détail qui lui échappait, un fragment du passé qu'il avait refoulé, auquel il ne pouvait pas faire face. Un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait endosser, supporter, pas même concevoir.

 _Sa génitrice, convaincue que son fils venait de bruler – avec ses paupières – ce qu'il lui restait de raison, fit volteface, avant de courir jusqu'à la chambre de son époux, lui criant quel danger représentait leur protégé. Trop tard, cependant, ledit protégé fut plus rapide à plonger son couteau dans sa chaire, qu'elle à prévenir le père._

Son corps se crispa, fébrile, rendu fragile par la violence qui l'animait. Pas ça. N'importe quel supplice, fut-ce la douleur de bruler vif, mais pas ce souvenir là, pas cet instant qu'il sentait arriver, et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entrevoir, même par le biais de la mémoire. Il le sentait, oui, il allait découvrir ce qui ruinerait le semblant de bon sens qu'il lui restait.

 _« -Jeff ! » Fut le dernier mot de celui qui l'avait élevé, avant qu'il ne subisse le même sort que sa compagne._

 _Plus un son, juste l'odeur du liquide chaud qui coulait sur ses doigts, comme si leur vie volée venait raviver la sienne. Aucune pitié, ni douleur, à la vue de leur corps gisant à ses pieds. Mais un bruit, cependant, vint le tirer de ses pensées. Une porte que l'on ouvrait. Une seule personne, hormis lui, pouvait encore accomplir ce geste dans cette maison._

 _« -Grand frère ? »_

Non ! Il ne devait pas voir ça, pas maintenant, ni plus tard, jamais ! Pas Liu pas ce regard profondément innocent, incapable de comprendre l'étendue de la folie au creux de laquelle il venait de sombrer définitivement. Il était quelque part, dans ce monde, quelque part loin d'ici, là où lui seul pourrait venir le chercher, lorsqu'il aurait enfin débarrassé cet univers de ceux qui l'entachait. Mais Liu était en vie ! En vie !

 _« -Rendort toi, Liu … » Susurra-t-il, glissant dans le couloir pour rejoindre le petit être sans défense._

 _« -J-jeff … T-ton visage … »_

 _Malgré ses mots, pas de dégout ou d'horreur sur le visage du garçon. Juste une peine, immense et insondable, qui flottait dans ce regard encore embué par le sommeil. Parce qu'il sentait bien, lui, sous l'aliénation du tueur, la douleur qui persistait encore à le tourmenter. Il avait mal, pour lui, avec lui._

 _« -Vas dormir … »_

Pas ça ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé, jamais, Liu était encore là, et il reviendrait, une fois son but atteint ! Cette vision cauchemardesque prendrait fin, il ne verrait pas le couteau se lever, trancher la peau du petit corps, il n'y aurait pas de cri ! Pas ça …

 _Mais le gamin ne bougea pas. Immobile, inquiet, il recula de quelques pas, n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'enfuir alors qu'il senti son ainé le pousser violement au sol. Et le couteau se leva, trancha la peau pour libérer le sang qu'elle cachait, ainsi qu'un cri, faible, de peur ou de douleur, puis plus rien. L'assassin se releva, essuya la lame, et sorti de la maison en courant, encore sous l'emprise de cet élan de folie qui guidait le moindre de ses gestes._

 _Le garçon de treize ans était mort avec eux, ce soir-là. Et de cette mort naquit Jeff the Killer._

C'était ça, alors, qu'il refusait de voir obstinément. Il l'avait tué, lui, son petit frère, son cher Liu, le seul qui le comprenait dans cet enfer, ce monde trop différent, auquel il n'appartenait plus. Il était mort, mort, mort ! Ce mot, maudit, tournait en boucle, litanie de son esprit, sans qu'il ne puisse l'accepter. Impossible, il n'avait pas pu lutter en vain tout ce temps. C'était une erreur, un rêve, oui, affreux, mais juste un rêve, pas un souvenir. Pourtant, chaque détail s'imposait à sa mémoire comme une vérité qu'il lui était impossible de nier, la fatalité même qui s'était abattue sur sa vie quelques années auparavant.

Alors, il la sentit, plus violente que jamais, brulant au creux de son ventre, comme toujours lorsqu'il se remémorait son crime impardonnable, l'assassinat de Liu. Cette envie de tuer. Répondre à la douleur en l'infligeant aux autres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le décider, Jeff n'avait plus la force ni même l'envie de réfléchir.

Sans un mot, le corps en sueur et tremblant, le regard fou, il se releva, s'appuyant contre le mur de la vieille bâtisse abandonnée, celle-là même où il se cachait pour se reposer. Une semaine que le sang n'avait pas coulé, il était temps de l'appeler de nouveau.

L'astre solaire se cachait depuis longtemps, la nuit régnait.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis qu'il avait vu Jeff, mais rien n'avait changé chez le clown, ni son regard vide, ni son allure abattue. Encore une fois, il arpentait les rues, de nuit, tout en sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas de victime avec qui jouer. L'envie l'avait quitté, définitivement. Le jeu ne ravivait plus en lui cette excitation morbide, ni ce plaisir malsain après lequel il courait autrefois. Maintenant, il marchait, solitaire, déambulant dans les rues de la ville, sans but perdu au plus profond de ses pensées.

C'est là qu'il le vit, une seconde fois.

Non loin de lui, une silhouette tanguait, un visage dissimulé par une tignasse ébouriffée, sombre, qui cachait une peau blanche comme la lune. Sans mal, Jack reconnu le sweet ensanglanté de sa nouvelle connaissance, et le vent qui soufflait face à lui ne tarda pas à lui apporter le parfum du sang frai, laquelle collait à la peau du jeune homme. Son couteau dissimulé dans la poche de son haut, l'étranger finit par s'adosser à un mur, se laissant glisser contre, avant d'inspirer profondément, l'immense sourire qui lui collait au visage s'étirant considérablement. Il semblait apaisé, soulagé, comme tiré d'un cauchemar, revenu à une réalité qui lui convenait mieux.

Curieux, l'être filiforme s'approcha, jetant de furtifs coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer de leur solitude, avant de s'adresser au gamin assis non loin, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir remarqué.

De son côté, le tueur replia ses genoux contre son torse, glissant ses bras autour, le cœur plus léger. Encore une fois, il avait débarrassé le monde de ceux qui représentaient un danger pour son cher frère. Liu serait-il heureux, une fois en sécurité, au sein de leur petite famille ? Il n'en doutait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il luttait, après tout.

Si, quelques minutes plus tôt, son corps tremblait sous le coup d'une émotion violente, il se sentait à présent parfaitement serein, presque euphorique. Etrangement, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du cauchemar qui l'avait si brutalement tiré de son sommeil, mais quelle importance, après tout ? C'était juste un rêve, rien de plus. En revanche, le froid qui caressait sa peau, lui, était bien réel, et il commençait à grelotter. Mieux valait rentrer au plus vite, se terrer dans sa tanière, jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de frapper à nouveau. Ici, il était à découvert, facilement repérable, et si Jeff the Killer n'était que pure invention aux yeux de la police, il n'en restait pas moins pourchassé par cette dernière.

« -Le hasard fait bien les choses, on dirait. Encore dehors, à une heure pareille ? »

La voix qui le tira de ses pensées, tout droit sortie d'un autre monde tant elle lui paraissait étrange, le poussa à se redresser vivement. Jeff reconnut cependant bien vite l'homme fantôme qu'il avait déjà rencontré, Laughing Jack, cette entité tout droit sortie de l'imagination d'un gosse, si on omettait cette attitude malsaine qui le rendait si particulier.

« -On dirait. » Répondit le garçon, se relevant. « Tu chasses ?

-Plus depuis un moment. Je me promène juste. »

Ses propos parurent intriguer son vis-à-vis, mais Jack ne s'attarda pas sur ses motivations, n'ayant pas plus la force que l'envie de lui parler d'Isaac, ni de sa lassitude. Sa rencontre le tirait par ailleurs de ses sombres pensées, son attention maintenant reportée sur cet être peu banal qu'il rencontrait pour la seconde fois. Le scrutant, il devina sans mal par quel crime il avait sali ses mains rougeâtres, ainsi que ses vêtements, dont l'état n'était déjà pas des plus enviables. Pour autant, et même s'il n'éprouvait pas de pitié pour celui qu'il avait dû tuer, cette vision-là lui serra le cœur.

Un faible rire lui échappa. Depuis quand ressentait-il de l'empathie pour les autres ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en avait tiré que souffrance et regrets, vis-à-vis de son vieux compagnon de jeu.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Railla le centre de ses pensées, agacé.

« -Moi. Et de vieux souvenirs, rien qui ne t'intéresse. » Lâcha le clown, avant de s'adosser au même mur que son interlocuteur, allongeant ses immenses jambes au sol pour s'assoir. « Alors, c'était quoi, cette fois ? Une femme, un gamin, toute une famille ?

-Un alcoolique qui trainait dans les rues. Personne d'important.

-Vas savoir. »

Soudain plus froid, Jack serra les poings, sans réaliser quel ton sec il avait pris pour répondre. Un alcoolique … Pourquoi, encore une fois, ces brides de conversation le remmenait-elle à cet enfant blond comme les blés qui hantait son passé ? Il se souvint d'Isaac, ivre, titubant, une jolie fille à son bras. Son premier meurtre dans sa chambre, ce soir-là. Il empestait l'alcool, Jack l'avait senti depuis sa petite boite de jouet. Cet étrange liquide coloré, qui faisait perdre la tête aux humains sitôt qu'ils en buvaient trop … Peut-être qu'il ferait aussi effet sur lui, s'il en buvait ? Assez pour oublier, au moins quelques heures ?

« -T'es bizarre.

-Quoi ? » S'exclama l'incolore, se tournant à nouveau vers son étrange ami.

« -J'ai dit, t'es bizarre. » Répéta Jeff, soupirant. « On dit deux mots, et ça y est, t'es parti dans ton monde, t'es plus là. C'est ton jeu qui t'obsède ? »

Surprit, le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, laissant admirer ses irises métalliques. Il n'avait pas réalisé, alors, que ses sombres pensées affectaient son comportement, assez pour que le gamin le remarque. Mais, après tout, avait-il vraiment tort ? Il était bizarre oui. Et, au-delà de ça, qu'était-il, au juste ? Un cadeau, une conscience dans un corps de jouet, quelqu'un, ou quelque chose ? Quelqu'un, parce qu'il souffrait toujours. Quelque chose, puisqu'il n'avait ni but, ni désirs.

« -D'ailleurs, c'est quoi, ton jeu ? Je pige rien à ce que tu m'as répondu, la dernière fois.

-Le jeu ? »

Jack ne pensait pas l'intéresser autant. Mais, après tout, deux êtres tordus dans un monde qui les rejetait, ils ne pouvaient que s'intriguer mutuellement. Lui aussi, si la rumeur de Jeff the Killer n'avait pas précédé le tueur lui-même, il se serait interrogé. Pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer, alors ? Ne serait-ce que par soucis d'égalité.

« -Oui, celui auquel tu joues, avec les autres bestiaux de notre espère.

-Ce n'est pas avec eux que je joue. »

L'adolescent soupira. Chaque fois que l'étrange être lui adressait la parole, c'était pour le perdre un peu plus dans les brumes qui l'entouraient. Jack n'était qu'un nom, un corps long et maigre, un regard vide et une voix sarcastique, à ses yeux. Il n'en savait pas plus, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voulait savoir, justement. Liu n'était plus sa priorité, ce type aussi l'intriguait, il appelait aux questions, même s'il prenait plaisir à les laisser sans réponse.

Jack, pour sa part, sentait au creux de sa poitrine, comme un mince fil qui le reliait à cet inconnu – qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Il ne s'était jamais lié à personne, hormis Isaac, mais Jeff lui inspirait un sentiment nouveau, à la fois douloureux et agréable. Après tout, ne partageaient-ils pas une histoire similaire, une douleur sourde terrée en eux, lovée, qui s'était ancrée pour ne plus jamais repartir ? D'une certaine manière, il souffrait avec lui, lorsqu'il songeait à ce qu'il avait vécu. Parce qu'il pouvait comprendre la perte, et la solitude, autant que le désagréable sentiment d'inspirer du dégout aux autres.

« -Qui, alors ? » Demanda son interlocuteur, sans cesser de le fixer.

« -Un enfant. » Il hésita, avant de reprendre. « Je jouais avec lui, il y a des années. Mais il est mort, maintenant, alors ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, de savoir qui c'est … Je poursuis notre jeu, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ce que je sais faire » Manqua-t-il d'ajouter, mais il s'arrêta avant. Instinctivement, il sentait qu'il aurait eu tort de le dire.

En enfant ? La révélation ne manquant pas d'étonner Jeff. Il voyait mal ces derniers approcher l'étrange entité, mais, après tout, il y avait toujours des gosses suffisamment crédules pour le suivre lui, alors un clown …

« - Et il est mort comment ? »

Sur le coup, Jack ne sut quoi répondre. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui, l'une aussi juste que l'autre. D'un côté, il était son assassin, celui qui lui avait arraché son dernier soupir. Alors, il aurait dû lui dire qu'Isaac avait été assassiné. De l'autre, le garçon était mort bien avant son retour à la maison. L'homme qu'il revit, celui qu'il tua des années auparavant, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant joyeux et insouciant, qui riait de bon cœur, pleurait sous les cris de sa mère, venait se réfugier auprès de son unique ami. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait tué, alors ? La vie, les autres, l'alcool, sa propre folie ?

L'incolore soupira. Choisir la deuxième solution, c'était livrer trop de chose, trop de souvenir qu'il ne pouvait plus évoquer sans se faire du mal. Même si la pitié et la joie ne trouvait plus le chemin jusqu'à son cœur, la douleur, elle, le tourmentait encore.

« -De ma main. Je l'ai tué moi-même, c'était ça, notre jeu. »

En d'autres circonstances, l'adolescent l'aurait certainement pris pour un fou – sans vraiment avoir tort, d'ailleurs – et il n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais, au-delà des paroles macabres de son interlocuteur, il décelait dans un coin de son regard cette étrange émotion qu'il savait si bien, la souffrance qui brillait dans ses yeux. Rien de bien évident, non, juste une lueur lointaine que le comique tentait vainement de dissimuler. Et il songea alors que lui aussi, il n'était en rien irréprochable. Il avait tué son père et sa mère, après tout, sans une once de regret, sans même écouter leur cri d'agonie. La folie, il la connaissait, par cœur, et plus encore qu'il ne s'en doutait.

Pour autant, se résumait-il à ce simple mot ? Fou, n'était-ce pas l'étiquette que les humains collaient sur le front de ceux qu'ils refusaient d'essayer de comprendre ? Il était bien placé pour savoir que Jack cachait au fond de lui bien plus que ce qu'il lui livrait. Ce constat ne put, que l'intriguer encore.

« -Macabre … » Lâcha-t-il, sans pour autant paraitre horrifié.

« -Comme toi avec ta famille, hein ?

-Oui … »

S'il soulignait son crime, l'épouvantail ne le jugeait cependant pas, ce qui rassura étrangement le garçon. Il le comprenait, là où personne ne pourrait jamais le comprendre, il n'en demandait pas plus. Aussi, et sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, il poursuivit, soucieux d'expliquer enfin ses actes face à quelqu'un capable de l'écouter.

« -C'était leur faute. » Il sortit sa lame, la tournant, jusqu'à pouvoir y admirer le reflet de la lune. « Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, eux, comme les autres. Tout ce qui est différent, tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans leur petit carcan, ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter, alors ils le rejetaient de toutes leurs forces, peu importe le mal qu'ils faisaient. Je l'ai lu dans les yeux de ma mère, ce soir-là qu'elle nous ferait du mal, à moi et Liu, comme eux … J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. »

S'il ne saisissait pas tout ce que le tueur lui expliquait, Jack se contentait d'écouter calmement, sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Plus il en entendait, plus il voulait en savoir. Qui désignait-il lorsqu'il parlait d' « eux » ? Il connaissait son histoire dans ses grandes lignes, mais les détails, jusqu'alors flous, lui semblaient soudain essentiels pour comprendre pleinement cet être banni par les lois de ce monde.

Pourtant, quelque chose le titillait. Dans l'esprit du gamin, le meurtre de ses parents se justifiait, il suivait une logique compressible, même si bancale. Mais son frère ? A l'entendre, Liu était toujours de ce monde.

« -Tu les as tué pour les empêcher de nuire. » Résuma-t-il, résonnant tout haut.

« -Exactement. C'était la seule solution.

-Et ton frère, quelles raisons avais-tu pour en finir avec lui ? »

Le plaisantin réalisa, malheureusement trop tard, qu'il en avait trop dit. Jeff se redressa vivement, plantant son regard glacial dans le sien, sa main serrée autour du manche de son arme, le corps tremblant sous la rage. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre une chose pareille ! Il n'aurait jamais touché à un cheveu de son frère ! Liu n'était pas comme les autres, il valait mieux que ces âmes corrompues, ignorantes. Il l'avait défendu, soutenu jusqu'au bout, comme personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait !

« -Tais-toi ! » Cracha-t-il, bouillonnant, les prunelles animées d'une colère nouvelle. « Liu n'est pas comme eux ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Il n'est pas mort, tu m'entends ?! »

Sans réaliser la démesure de son comportement, laquelle trahissait d'ailleurs son déni, le fou tenta de poignarder son interlocuteur, qui se recula immédiatement, sur ses gardes. Il allait lui faire regretter ses propos. Personne ne pouvait se permettre de clamer de tels mensonges !

Alors que Jack se reculait, le tueur s'approcha, titubant, s'appuyant contre le mur, sans lâcher un seul instant sa proie du regard. La vérité, qu'il ne pouvait admettre sans la refouler aussitôt au fond de sa mémoire, éveillait chaque fois plus violement ces pulsions brutales qui l'animaient, cette envie sourde, irrésistible, de blesser les autres. Faire couler le sang sur la peau pâle du clown, lire le regret dans ses yeux … Avait-il seulement une couleur, ce précieux liquide vitale ?

« -Jeff … Calme toi … » tenta vainement l'incolore, cherchant à apaiser son vis-à-vis.

« -Liu n'est pas mort ! » S'écria encore le gamin, hors de lui.

« -Pose ton couteau … Tu ne pourras rien me faire avec … »

« -Il est encore là ! Il m'attend, il attend que je lave cet endroit pourri pour lui ! Pour que plus personne ne lui fasse de mal ! » Il s'époumonait à crier, haletant. « Je le défends, jamais je ne l'aurais tué ! Menteur ! »

Plus rapide que l'entité, il leva son arme, l'abattit sauvagement sur lui pour l'enfoncer dans son épaule. Jack laissa échapper un cri sourd, avant de repousser l'adolescent, alors gagné par une douleur fulgurante. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, loin d'ici, loin de cet enfant qui perdait la raison … Prenant sur lui pour lutter contre la souffrance qui le rongeait, il retira la lame de son corps, la jeta plus loin, et profita de la distraction occasionnée pour s'enfuir, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à disparaitre définitivement de la vue de son agresseur.

Pour sa part sonné, le jeune homme se laissa tomber contre le mur, le corps secoué par un souffle irrégulier, saccadé, victime d'émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres. Liu …

Peu à peu les propos du clown lui semblèrent plus flous, vagues, un souvenir indéchiffrable qui perdait tout son sens. Il lui parlait de son frère … Mais après quelques secondes passées à essayer de se remémorer les mots sortis de sa bouche, impossible de s'en rappeler. L'entité longiligne avait de nouveau disparu, happé par la nuit, et seul restait à présent l'étrange liquide noir qui maculait ses mains.

Plus loin, dissimulé entre deux bâtiments, Jack haletait, fatigué et souffrant, pour la première fois de sa vie. S'il se savait immortel – puisqu'il n'était tout simplement pas en vie - la douleur qui rongeait son épaule n'en était pas moins forte, glaçante. Alors, c'était ça qu'il avait infligé, durant toutes ces longues décennies, a chacun des enfants qu'il piégeait ? Cette sensation atroce qui les poussait à hurler à supplier, qui défigurait leur visage d'une grimace d'horreur ? Un sourire cynique étira son visage, accompagné d'un rire amer. Il ne méritait que ça, après tout, lui qui tuait pour jouer. Laughing Jack, si son nom s'opposait à celui de Jeff, ils étaient tous deux similaires, au final.

Grimaçant, il porta sa main, jusqu'alors crispée contre la plaie, devant ses yeux. Du sang … Plus que la douleur physique, sa punition résidait tout simplement là, face à lui, sous son regard vide de toute émotion. Ce liquide, symbole de vie chez les hommes, si rouge, si vif … Et noir entre ses mains. Loin du pourpre qui teintait la peau des gamins, du carmin sur ses vêtements une fois le carnage terminé, ce sang-là était aussi sombre que sa tignasse d'ébène, incolore, comme le reste de son corps. Parce qu'il était une chose, une entité, un fantôme, un clown, peut-être. Mais pas un humain.

Son cœur se serra atrocement à ce constat.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens !

Voilà le troisième chapitre, il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'ai conscience que le début manque de dynamisme, je m'en excuse, et j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Je remercie encore ceux qui prennent le temps de venir lire ma fanfic, et aussi Aohebi pour sa review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage à continuer :)

Vu que je n'ai pas pu caser tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre, je rallongerai la fic – elle fera au moins 6 chapitre – je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de bâcler ce que j'avais prévu. On en est donc à la moitié, à moins que je ne trouve d'autres idées pour la rallonger.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 2

Ses mains tremblaient, tout comme son corps, qui chuta brusquement au sol, le laissant à genoux face à son châtiment. Non, non, non … La douleur se répandait à travers son être, poison violent injecté dans ses veines, une lame tout aussi aiguisé que la sienne, qui trouvait, lentement, mais surement, le chemin jusqu'à son cœur déjà bien malmené.

Désespéré, il glissa sa main sous son sweet, griffant sauvagement la peau qui protégeait l'organe vitale, gémissant faiblement, sans réussir à extirper ce couteau invisible de sa chaire. Ses propres ongles lacéraient son torse, sans relâche, sans grande efficacité non plus, laissant pour preuve de sa souffrance d'étranges lignes rouges, desquels s'échappaient de petites perles écarlates venant colorer ses doigts. Bientôt, ses yeux suivirent la cadence, et ses larmes, tout aussi chaudes que son sang, glissèrent sur son visage. Pourtant, ni la douleur qu'il s'infligeait, ni sa vision brouillée ne purent effacer de son esprit l'odieuse vérité qu'il s'était caché à lui-même, tout ce temps, et se dressait alors face à lui, cruelle, sous la forme d'une pierre tombale.

« Liu … » Geignit-t-il pitoyablement, posant sa main salie sur la tombe. « Non … Ils mentent … Liu … »

Depuis sa dispute avec Laughing Jack, dont il ne pouvait se remémorer précisément l'objet, une question le hantait, interrogation qui s'était immiscée dans son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse supporter de ne pouvoir y répondre. Le clown avait évoqué son frère, il s'était emballé. Quels propos, sur sa proche famille, l'avaient poussé à un tel geste ? Aussi violent qu'il soit, l'idée de poignarder l'entité ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, il ne tuait pas sans raison – d'ailleurs, il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu le tuer, l'acte en lui-même ne menait à rien. Quelle pulsion, quelle sauvagerie avait-il inconsciemment éveillé ?

Alors, Jeff prit une décision. Trop longtemps, ce sentiment l'avait animé, incontrôlable, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ni sa provenance, si son apaisement. Chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, hanté par ses cauchemars, ce besoin d'ôter la vie le rongeait, l'aveuglait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte réellement de sa torpeur, les mains poisseuses de sang. Et, chaque fois aussi, le prénom de son frère raisonnait dans sa tête. Alors, la fameuse question s'était imposée à lui, pour le plus lui laisser de répit.

Où était Liu ?

Il luttait pour lui, sans cesse, rien n'était plus sûr à ses yeux. Il croyait également, dur comme fer, que le petit garçon reviendrait une fois son travail accompli. Mais, s'il défendait corps et âme l'idée de son retour, il lui était parfaitement impossible de savoir où se trouvait son frère. De cette lacune, il ne tarda pas à conclure une chose, il lui fallait revenir sur ses pas, jusqu'au lieu de son premier crime. Et, ainsi, il pourrait partir à la recherche de Liu.

Hors, ce retour aux origines, auquel il accorda les trois journées qui suivirent, le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir, la vérité dans toute sa splendeur. La tombe d'une victime qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'oublier jusqu'à ce jour.

« -Pardonne moi Liu … Pardonne moi … »

Jamais, Ô grand jamais, le corps froid et inerte de ses proies ne lui avait inspiré le moindre regret, pas une larme, par un remord. Et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une souffrance sincère le torturait, d'autant plus violente que, cette fois, ses pulsions meurtrières ne viendraient pas à son secours. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Plus maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait face à lui la preuve la plus indéniable qui fut, de son crime.

« -Tu pars déjà, Jack ?

-Oui, Jeffrey. Si je reste trop longtemps, ta maman risque de me voir, et elle ne voudra plus qu'on joue ensemble, tu comprends ?

-Mais tu reviendras, hein ?

-Bien sûr ! Après tout, nous sommes amis, non ? »

Ravis par les paroles du clown, le gamin, tout juste âgé d'une demi-douzaine d'années, se jeta dans les bras anormalement longs de son compagnon. Il avait les cheveux sombres, particulièrement bouclés, le regard azuré, aussi limpide qu'un lac, un corps frêle d'enfant, un sourire débordant de reconnaissance, et l'âme certainement bien plus pure que celle de Laughing Jack. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, lui rendit son étreinte, avant de le reposer au sol et de filer par la porte arrière de la maison, non sans lui avoir laissé une poignée de bonbon à la réglisse et à la menthe, chacun noir ou blanc.

Jeffrey, c'était le nom de la nouvelle proie de Jack. Il n'avait pas vraiment retrouvé le gout du meurtre, bien au contraire, mais l'entité sans couleur éprouvait tout de même le besoin de se distraire un peu, se changer les idées, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de le faire, celle-là même que lui avait légué Isaac. Au début, il hésitait, incertain d'y trouver une quelconque satisfaction. Puis, caché dans le recoin d'une ruelle sombre, il avait aperçu une jeune mère et son petit garçon, à la tignasse presque aussi noire de la sienne. Petit garçon qu'elle ne cessait par ailleurs d'appeler par son nom lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop. « Jeffrey, revient ici ! » qu'elle s'exclamait, lorsqu'elle ne réduisait pas le prénom à ses quatre premières lettres.

« -Jeff … »

Sa décision était prise, le jeu reprenait.

D'une main ferme, il tata son épaule, mais ne ressenti pas la moindre douleur, soulagé. La blessure infligée par le tueur en série s'était refermée bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, quelques jours suffirent à sa guérison, même s'il gardait une fine cicatrice sous ses vêtement emplumés.

Le lendemain même de leur violente dispute, le plaisantin s'était lancé à la recherche de l'être instable qui l'avait blessé, non pas par désir de vengeance, mais poussé par une curiosité de plus en plus dévorante, et l'étrange envie de l'aider, au moins à comprendre la vérité. Comme lui, Jeff souffrait, mais ne pouvait y faire face. Cette similitude entre eux ravivait en son cœur les sentiments qu'il avait jusqu'alors proscrits de sa vie, définitivement.

Mais, malgré ses recherches, il n'avait rien trouvé. Au bout de quelques jours, il était tombé sur la cachette du garçon – une chambre délabrée dans une vielle bâtisse abandonnée depuis longtemps, sans espoir d'être rénovée – qu'il reconnut sans mal pour les taches de sang ornant le lit de fortune, et le couteau abandonné sur l'oreiller. Cependant, aucune trace de son homologue, ni la nuit qui vint, ni les deux suivantes. Il comptait y revenir ce soir, entretenant l'espoir de revoir l'adolescent en ce lieu, à force de patience. Il n'aurait pas laissé son couteau s'il n'avait pas prévu de revenir un jour, non ?

Arrivé devant le fameux refuge, Jack observa un instant la maison, sans bouger, comme par crainte d'y trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Et si jamais Jeff était là, cette fois ? Que lui dire, que faire une fois face à lui ? Après tout, il ne pouvait ignorer le risque d'être à nouveau attaqué, la folie meurtrière du brun ne serait pas nécessairement apaisée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'entité poussa la porte grinçante. A l'intérieur, pas un bruit, le calme régnait sur la petite habitation. Il soupira. Si l'adolescent s'était trouvé là, il se serait précipité sur lui, braquant son couteau sous sa gorge en guise de menace, avant de lui demander, de sa voix la plus agressive, ce qu'il venait faire ici, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Ce silence ne pouvait que souligner son absence, encore une fois.

Pour autant l'épouvantail ne se découragea pas, et fila dans la chambre, au milieu de laquelle trônait un vieux lit abimé. Il prit place dans un coin de la pièce, s'y repliant, le couteau de son étrange ami en main. Pour passer le temps, il jouait avec les quelques rayons de lunes filtrant par la fenêtre, les réfléchissant à l'aide de la lame, désignant tour à tour les quelques objets présents dans la pièce. Une lampe, couverte de toiles elles-mêmes alourdies par la poussière, une ancienne commode entièrement vide, si on omettait une ou deux chemises restées là, une chaise, une table détériorée, couverte de gravures, et pas des plus polies …

Puis, un bruit. D'abord, Jack n'en cru pas ses oreilles, et il n'osa bouger. Et si quelqu'un avait découvert la cachette ? Ce pouvait être n'importe qui, un enfant, plusieurs, même, ou bien des adolescents en manque de sensations. Sur ses gardes, il ramena l'arme contre lui, observant l'unique porte qui reliait la pièce au reste de la maison.

« -Jeff ? »

Il y est, enfin. Cette affreuse baraque qui lui sert de logis, délabrée, aux couleurs maladivement pâles, si bien qu'il aurait pu la croire malade. Enfin, si elle l'était, alors il avait là le repère parfait pour un fou de son espère, non ?

Il aurait bien rit, s'il avait pu, rit de sa propre ironie. Mais il n'en avait pas le cœur. Son but, unique but, le lien qui rendait cet éternel enfer supportable, lui avait été arraché sans sommation, aussi brutalement qu'il l'eu été avec ses victimes. Alors c'était ça que l'on ressentait, lorsqu'on vous enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine ? Cette douleur diffuse, violente, et froide, si froide …

« -Liu … »

Un seul nom en tête, un seul visage, qui s'effacerait peu à peu avec le temps. Et c'était de sa faute, uniquement, personne à blâmer, personne à tuer, il n'y pouvait rien. Jeff était impuissant, comme toujours.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée, titubant à l'intérieur, le regard perdu dans le vide, braqué vers des souvenirs qu'il était seul à voir. Son corps ne tremblait plus, à présent, il était las de toute cette bestialité emmagasinée qui malmenait cette faible enveloppe. Pour autant, il ne pouvait se reposer, le sommeil n'aurait pu que le tourmenter davantage. Tuer ? C'était une idée, la dernière à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, maintenant. Qui ? Il y réfléchirait plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur sa précieuse arme. Celle-là même qui avait tranché la chaire de Liu …

« -Jeff ? »

Soudain, le gamin redressa ma tête, écarquillant les yeux. Quelqu'un était entré ! Et pas n'importe qui, il reconnaissait bien cette voix semblable à nulle autre, ce timbre vibrant, profond, nullement comparable à celui des humains.

Incertain, le fautif pénétra dans la chambre qu'il s'était approprié, et tomba nez à nez avec Laughing Jack, ce dernier pointant son arme vers lui, avant de l'abaisser aussitôt.

« -Toi … » Un faire rire lui échappa, accompagné d'un tremblement, comme si la moindre émotion ravivait un peu plus le feu qui le rongeait. « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un hasard.

« -En effet … »

Le clown observa le nouvel arrivant de haut en bas, étonné de le trouver ainsi. Comme souffrant, le tueur se tenait replié, ses bras crispés autour de son ventre, le regard vacillant, respirant nerveusement. Parfois, il gémissait faiblement, ses mains agrippées à ses cotes, si bien que l'être filiforme craignit qu'il n'ait été blessé en revenant, mais il s'alarma bien plus de ce qu'il put lire sur son visage. Autour de ses yeux vifs, redessinés par une sombre brulure, il discernait le rougeoiement de sa peau, et cet air épuisé, prêt à s'effondrer, comme s'il venait de … Pleurer ? Lui, Jeff ?

« -Où étais-tu ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet, posant le couteau sur le lit avant de s'approcher.

« -Ça te regarde pas. T'as rien à faire ici, dégage de chez moi. »

Froid, le garçon ignora son invité, grimpant sur son lit avant de s'y recroqueviller, fébrile. Il tremblait, comme vaincu par le froid qui le rongeait, et ni son sweet, ni l'épaisse couverture n'auraient suffi à le protéger de ce mal là, ce vent glacial qui courrait dans ses veines, glaçant son corps. La brulure de ces pulsions, elle, suffirait peut-être à calmer cette douleur. Oui, sûrement …

« -Tu es blessé ? »

S'il avait bien conscience de prendre un risque – Jeff pouvait changer d'humeur, n'importe quand, et pour n'importe quelle raison – l'intrus ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner là, seul. D'ici, il sentait l'émotion qui le rongeait, ce sentiment violent qui brutalisait cet être déjà bien malmené par la vie. Il se demanda, un instant, comment un tel corps pouvait contenir à lui seul autant de choses, sans céder, tomber, et mourir, tout simplement.

« -J'ai rien. Va-t'en.

-Montre-moi. » Insista l'entité, bien que certain qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

« -Y a rien à voir, je t'ai dit.

-Alors tu ne risques rien à me montrer. »

Jeff pesta faiblement, desserra ses bras, et se tourna vers Jack, le laissant s'approcher. Satisfait, ce dernier redressa doucement l'épais tissu maculé par le sang, lui retirant son sweet, avant de relever le tee-shirt qu'il portant en dessus. En effet, son ventre ne portait aucune marque, par le moindre bleu, ni même une entaille, rien de suspect. La souffrance était plus profonde, et il comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait l'endiguer aussi simplement qu'il l'aurait fait avec une blessure banale.

« -C'est bon, t'es content ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait mal, alors ? » Insista l'épouvantail.

« -Ça te regarde pas. Combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ? »

Le plaisantin s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais, relevant davantage le vêtement, il remarqua les griffures infligées sur son torse, ainsi que les traces de sang sur la main nerveusement fébrile de son vis-à-vis. Soupirant, il retira complètement son haut, malgré quelques protestations, observant de plus près les marques rougeâtres, récentes, à en juger par l'avancée de la cicatrisation.

« -Laisse ça ! » Cria Jeff, dont la respiration s'emballait de plus en plus.

« -Tu n'es physiquement pas plus résistant que les autres humains. Si personne ne s'occupe de tes blessures, elles deviendront graves. » Répliqua fermement son interlocuteur. « Laisse-moi faire … »

Il ajouta ces derniers mots d'une voix plus douce, observant sa peau pâle, tachée par les incisions. Son regard, vide de tout jugement, redessinait le tracé de chaque blessure, avant qu'il n'en fasse de même du bout des doigts, d'un geste léger, comme un effleurement. Le garçon frissonna, cessa finalement de le repousser. Il se doutait bien, de toute façon, que Jack ne bougerait pas, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse.

Pourquoi lui accorder autant d'attention ? Il n'en valait pas la peine, après ce qu'il avait fait. S'il se moquait éperdument des dizaines – centaines, peut-être – de vies qu'il avait arraché, des familles déchirés, des enfants orphelins, des tombes sur lesquelles venaient pleurer ceux à qui il avait pris leurs proches, le meurtre de Liu resterai à ses yeux, et à jamais, un acte impardonnable, qui le condamnait définitivement.

« -Où étais-tu ? » Demanda à nouveau le clown sans couleur, calmement.

Comme le gamin ne répondait pas, il tira de sa poche un long tissu blanc, comme l'aurait fait un magicien pour amuser les enfants. Cette idée lui arracha un sourire triste, il aimait jouer ce tour-là à Isaac, dans le temps. L'enfant s'émerveillait toujours face aux multitudes de couleurs qu'il dévoilait, riant, avant de se saisir de la corde de chiffons. Il ne le ferait plus jamais, maintenant.

Chassant ce souvenir de ses pensées, l'être longiligne imbiba le tissu de désinfectant – encore un de ses nombreux tours pour aider les petits, il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner un pansement – et l'appliqua sur la plaie, arrachant un faible gémissement au blessé.

« -Fais gaffe. » Râla-t-il, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était encore de mauvaise humeur malgré ses soins.

« -Tu éludes ma question. » Souligna l'invité surprise, soupirant. « Pire qu'un gosse, celui-là … »

Gosse, c'était le mot de trop. Comme sous l'effet d'un déclic, Jeff gémit à nouveau, cette fois victime d'une douleur bien plus profonde, ancrée en lui, que son bienfaiteur ne pouvait soigner. L'image de son petit frère, le genou écorché, protestant alors qu'il approchait pour s'en occuper, s'imposa à son esprit. A nouveau, il se crispa, repliant ses bras autour de lui, secoué par de violents sanglots, se refusant pourtant à se laisser aller face à Jack. Pleurer, c'était montrer sa faiblesse, celle-là même qu'il se refusait à accepter, une part de lui qu'il rejetait. Alors, pourquoi son corps en décidait-il autrement, contre son gré ? Pourquoi ces joues humides, ces larmes chaudes ? Et pourquoi, aussi, ces mots qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus retenir ?

« -Je l'ai tué … C'était le seul qui en valait la peine, et je l'ai tué … »

Alors, Jack comprit, et passa ses longs bras autour de lui. Inutile d'en demander plus, si Jeff assimilait enfin la nouvelle, une seule destination s'imposait comme réponse. Il ne lui restait plus rien, maintenant, sinon sa folie et sa culpabilité, l'une ne pouvant que se morfondre dans l'autre. Pourtant, s'il voyait bien la souffrance évidente du tueur, il n'en ressentait pas moins une certaine envie à son égard. Le blessé pleurait Liu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer, mais lui, après plusieurs années, et même face à son crime, il lui était toujours impossible d'en faire de même pour Isaac.

« -Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je sache faire … Une seule qui puisse me soulager … »

« Tuer » Songea l'entité. C'était leur crime, mais aussi leur salut, d'une certainement manière. Alors ils se résumaient à ça ? Arracher des vies, pour soulager la culpabilité de leurs premiers meurtres, la solitude qui s'en suivait. Deux êtres rejetés par ce monde trop rationnel, trop différent. Deux êtres, que le hasard avait réunis … Quel capricieux, ce hasard, par moment.

Refoulant ses sinistres pensés dans un recoin de son esprit, Jack saisit un de ses pansements qu'il sortait comme par magie de ses poches, vraies boites de pandore, avant de l'appliquer sur le torse du jeune homme. Ce dernier se redressa, calmé, essuyant vivement les quelques preuves de sa faiblesse. Il ne congédia cependant pas son ami, s'en éloignant seulement pour s'assoir contre le mur dos au lit. Le clown sourit faiblement, satisfait.

Jeff hésita un instant, observant le plaisantin. S'il désirait encore qu'il s'en aille, rongé par un besoin pressant de solitude, une part de lui appréciait cet être si semblable à sa personne. Il avait du sang sur les mains, et cette lame logée au creux de la poitrine, après tout. S'octroyant quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de profiter un peu plus de sa présence, laquelle lui apportait une étrange sérénité.

« -Parle-moi du gosse avec qui tu jouais. » Demanda-t-il subitement.

« -Ca t'intéresse ? » Répondit l'incolore, surprit.

« -Oui. T'es comme moi, je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Jack rit, rassuré tout autant qu'amusé de voir le gamin retrouver son caractère autoritaire. Mais il n'avait pas tort, mine de rien. Et, après des années à errer sans autre but que celui d'accomplir ce rituel morbide en la mémoire d'un humain tout aussi macabre, il songeant que se désister d'une part de son épuisant fardeau ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

« -Bien, si tu en as envie. » Il s'assit plus confortablement, toujours face à lui, pour pouvoir l'observer. « Il s'appelait Isaac. C'était un gosse solitaire, qui n'avait pas d'ami, et une famille bien peu enviable – une mère sévère et une saleté d'ivrogne pour père. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Va savoir pourquoi, et comment, je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais il se trouve qu'un jour, il a ouvert une boite, et j'en suis sorti. »

Ce jour-là, il s'en souvenait encore clairement. Le sourire béat du garçon, émerveillé face à sa surprise, son rire claire, cristallin, ses éclats de rire, ses yeux brillants face à la multitude de bonbons qu'il lui glissait dans les mains …

« -J'étais là pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Une belle intention, tu me diras, qui se serait clôturée par une fin tout aussi merveilleuse, dans un autre contexte. Mais Isaac est parti en pension, et le type qui est revenu ne garda de lui que son nom. Il était devenu fou. Un jour, il a ramené une fille dans sa chambre, très belle, le genre qui plaisait beaucoup à l'époque. Il l'a tuée.

-Tu as tout vu ? » Demanda l'adolescent, surprit.

« -Tout. Il lui a arraché la peau, et tout ce qu'il a pu, pour en faire une chaise. » Jack marqua une pause, prit d'une rire incontrôlable face à l'absurdité de cette histoire. « N'importe qui aurait pris peur, et lui, il en fait une chaise ! J'avais de qui tenir … Il a recommencé, de très nombreuse fois, et j'ai trouvé ça fascinant. Sa minutie, le sérieux avec lequel il s'appliquait à faire souffrir ses victimes, puis dépecer les cadavres … C'était un jeu bien différent des autres. Mais voir, ce n'était pas assez, pour moi. Non, je ne pouvais me contenter de le regarder, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, retrouver nos bon moments d'avant, ceux que nous partagions juste tous les deux … Je voulais jouer avec lui. »

« -Et c'est ce que tu as fini par faire … »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Là encore, les moindres détails de la scène se jouaient sous les yeux du clown, Jeff le sentait. Ce sourire effrayant, presque froid, et ce regard, ces yeux brillants, exaltés … Il aurait dû s'offusquer de son comportement, du plaisir sadique qu'il tirait à l'idée de faire souffrir les autres. Mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre, après ce qu'il avait vécu. Cette excitation, il la savait par cœur, il la ressentait encore au simple souvenir du contacte chaud et humide du sang sur ses mains.

« -Oui. Un jour, il m'a tiré de ma boite, sans le vouloir. Et il a payé le prix fort pour ses crimes. Nous jouions à nouveau, j'étais si heureux … Lui aussi. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, à la fin. Je lui ai tout fait éprouver, l'horreur, la peur, la souffrance, le dégout, et le bonheur aussi. Crois-le ou non, il est mort serein. » Encore une fois, Jack se tu, soudain bien plus triste. « J'ai continué à jouer, après ça, maintes et maintes fois. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Et j'ai compris, après des années de carnage, que ça ne le serait jamais. Parce qu'Isaac était mort, pour toujours, et que j'étais seul dans ce monde, un monde qu'il me sera toujours impossible de comprendre. »

Il se tourna vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, laquelle laissait pénétrer une lumière azurée, diffuse, le voile de la lune. Il n'avait plus rien à dire, maintenant, ses derniers mots résumaient à eux seuls son éternelle errance à travers les jours et les années. Et maintenant ? Pour la première fois, depuis Isaac, il éprouvait un intérêt autre que celui qu'il portait au sang, l'envie sincère de mieux comprendre quelqu'un. Il n'en devenait pas moins cruel, ni plus candide, Laughing Jack porterai à jamais les traces du sang de ses victimes sur ses mains, leurs cris dans sa tête, et le plaisir qu'il en avait tiré le hanterait, même s'il ne regretterait jamais vraiment. Mais Jeff réveillait ce qu'il avait cru enfouir définitivement. Il ne pouvait mettre de nom dessus, il s'agissait juste d'un attachement singulier, une curiosité poussée pour autrui, et l'intime conviction d'être compris, autant que de comprendre.

« -Macabre, hein … » Le gamin rit, bien qu'amèrement. « Et on fait quoi, maintenant ? A part tuer, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste pour effacer ce qui nous hante ?

-Je te parlerais bien du pardon et du repentir, c'est un truc qui semble vous tenir à cœur, chez les humains. » Ricana Jack.

« -D'une, c'est bon pour les curés, et de deux, j'en suis plus un, d'humain. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs.

-Ca ne te fais pas mal, de dire ça ? »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un instant, pensif. Oui, et non, les deux à la fois. Il avait définitivement perdu ce à quoi se raccrochaient désespérément les hommes, bien-sûr qu'il en souffrait. Il aurait voulu rire, et sourire, comme le faisait Liu, avant qu'il ne vole sa vie. Mais il avait gouté au vice, au plaisir de faire souffrir, il les avait encré en lui, au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en dissocier. Jeff the Killer, voilà ce qu'il était désormais. Le pire ? Il aimait ça, et il ne pouvait vraiment s'en vouloir. Alors à quoi bon regretter ? Il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, de toute façon.

« -Parfois. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Si tu le dis. »

Le clown haussa les épaules, pourtant peu convaincu. Il aurait aimé avoir le choix, lui, d'être humain, de pouvoir le devenir. D'une part, il aurait eu une autre vie, une qui ne se serait pas résumée à l'oppressante lassitude qui le torturait. D'autre part, à vivre en fantôme, il perdait l'ultime privilège réservé aux hommes, celui de mourir. Ou dormir, comme aurait dit son interlocuteur … Oui, il voulait se reposer, définitivement. Mais puisqu'il n'en aurait jamais le loisir, autant ne pas trop en rêver.

« -A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Jeff, gêné par le silence qui s'installait entre eux.

« -Je pensais que j'étais fatigué de tout ça. Quand on a pris gout au sang, on ne trouve plus aucune saveur nulle part ailleurs. C'est lassant. » Répondit franchement l'entité. « Et toi ? »

A rien de particulier. Mais cette réponse était d'une fadeur presque répugnante, et, distrait de ses tourments par leur petite conversation, le tueur éprouvait le besoin de poursuivre, de jouer avec son nouvel ami. Sans prévenir, il pointa son couteau dans sa direction, la lame aiguisée frôlant sa terne tenue de clown. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui demander. Après tout, s'il en savait plus sur lui, il peinant toujours à le cerner, du simple fait que Jack n'était avant tout pas de son espèce. Pourquoi s'en tenir à ces quelques mots mornes et déprimants, là où il y avait tant de question bien plus amusantes à poser ?

« -T'as quoi, en dessus ? »

Etonné, l'épouvantail sourit, posant son doigt sur la pointe du couteau, sans craindre la douleur qui s'en suivit. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait ce côté impulsif et franc de la personnalité du garçon. De quoi le surprendre, toujours.

« -Vous appelez ça un corps, non ?

-Le même que moi ? » Précisa-t-il, curieux.

« -Avec de la peau, de la chaire, et même du sang, si c'est la question que tu poses. Nous ne sommes pas différents sur ce point-là. »

Si on omettait son immortalité, et son absence peu commune de couleur, il ne se différenciait effectivement pas beaucoup du jeune homme face à lui. Jeune homme qui n'avait, en passant, toujours pas remit ses vêtements. Jack ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas pour l'observer, conscient que son corps se démarquait grandement de tout ceux qu'il avait vus jusque-là. Son visage, bien évidemment, affichant son éternel sourire carmin, taillé au couteau, ses yeux redessinés par d'irrémédiables brulures, et toute la surface de sa peau, qui baignait dans une teinte laiteuse, extrêmement pâle. Il aurait volontiers tendu la main pour la caresser, curieux de découvrir ta texture, s'il n'eut pas craint de perturber l'adolescent par ce geste.

« - Tu manges pour survivre ? » Poursuivit l'observé.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Et tu ne dors pas non plus ?

-Pas par nécessité, mais je peux, quand je m'ennuis, pour faire passer le temps. »

Jeff acquiesçait à chacune de ses réponses, prenant note dans un recoin de sa tête, de tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur cette étrange créature. Peu à peu, il en dessinait une image plus nette, détaillait les contours, le tout pour mieux admirer le dessin lorsqu'il prenait du recul. Il fallait l'avouer, l'être filiforme était unique, et ça l'attirait.

« -Tu as quel âge ?

-Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais cherché à compter. Mais je peux t'assurer que je suis bien plus vieux que toi.

« -Et tu … » Le garçon sembla hésiter, ne sachant comment formuler sa question. « Tu peux avoir des gosses ?

-Quoi ? »

Jack écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris par ce qu'il lui demandait. Des gosses ? Il voulait dire … Non, vraiment ? Enfin, après tout, c'était certainement le genre de chose que se seraient demandé bon nombres d'humains, sans oser le dire.

« -Me force pas à le formuler autrement … » Râla le brun, soupirant.

« -Je peux, autant que toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre. » Lâcha l'incolore, grandement amusé par sa réflexion. « Mais je n'ai jamais essayé, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait donner, d'ailleurs. Je risquerais surtout de mettre la vie d'une humaine en danger. »

Le curieux hocha la tête, n'ayant lui-même pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait engendrer l'union d'une entité telle que le clown, et d'une simple personne, au corps bien plus fragile. Un Humain, un monstre ? Un hybride entre les deux, peut-être. Et que faire de cet être, exclu du monde de par ses origines, et pourtant bien loin de leur communauté pour le moins marginale ?

Satisfait par leur échange, le tueur s'allongea complètement sur son lit, s'étirant. Comprenant qu'il exprimait là son besoin de repos, le plaisantin se releva, libérant la couverture, avant de faire mine de s'en aller, se retournant cependant pour le saluer en bonne et due forme.

« -Tu pars ? » Le devança son ami.

« -Tu m'as tout l'air d'être fatigué. Et contrairement à moi, tu dois dormir, si tu veux que ton corps continue de bouger. Je ne peux que gêner ton sommeil, si je reste. »

Haussant les épaules, le gamin secoua la main dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire au revoir, avant d'ajouter.

« -Reviens quand tu veux. J'en ai pas fini avec mes questions.

-Je vois ça. » Ricana Jack. « Je n'ai pas prévu de te laisser tranquille, de toute façon. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux, inconsciemment heureux de cette promesse cachée, puis l'invité quitta les lieux, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu retrouver cet être si particulier à ses yeux.

De son coté, Jeff se blottit dans ses draps, chassant la froideur qui régnait dans la pièce, avant de réaliser qu'elle provenait de son propre corps. Il avait froid à l'intérieur, et mal, aussi, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se distraire. Dans un triste sourire, il songea qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû laisser filer l'entité, mais c'était trop tard pour le réaliser. Et puis, Liu l'aurait rattrapé tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement ses actes, encore moins celui-là.

« -Pardon, Liu … » Murmura-t-il une énième fois, le cœur lourd, avant de fermer les yeux, tant par besoin de sommeil que pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les gens !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! De mon côté, avec les cours, c'est dur de trouver du temps libre, mais j'ai quand même pu finir ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

Celui-là, j'ai vraiment passé de bons moments dessus, ça m'a amusé, de l'écrire. J'en suis plutôt satisfaite, même s'il semble parfois décousu, et que certaines phrases sont maladroites. Je m'attache vraiment à Jeff et Jack, ça va me faire tout drôle de les quitter, quand j'aurai fini !

Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie de me lire, ça m'encourage à poursuivre, et surtout à m'appliquer, pour vous fournir un minimum de qualité. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, d'ailleurs ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 4

Tuer, ou ne pas tuer. Jeff soupira, laissant sa main courir parmi ses longues mèches brunes, agacé par cette question aux allures de dilemme Shakespeariens. Il ne se la posait pas, avant. Peu importait la justesse du geste, pourvu que s'éteigne ce besoin vorace et sanglant, brulant au creux de son ventre. Une vie de plus, une de moins, sur cette terre, quelle importance, après tout ? Il n'y perdait rien, sinon quelques fragments qu'une humanité qui ne lui reviendrait jamais.

Hors, cette fois, il hésitait, face à la jeune fille assise non loin. Elle songeait, seule sur son banc, dos à lui, vêtue d'une longue robe noir au style bien particulier.

Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer. Tuer, ou ne pas tuer, ça n'y changerait rien. Mais le choix était là, pourtant, et si son corps réclamait qu'il cédât sur le champ à ses pulsions, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre entièrement. Sa précédente conversation avec le clown lui revenait, une part de lui hésitait alors. Et s'il leur était possible de vivre autrement, malgré ce besoin pressant de tuer, et le dégout profond que lui inspirait l'humanité ?

« -Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ? »

Le tueur sursauta, sa proie venait de se tourner vers lui, assise au bord du banc, les jambes croisées, plantant son regard d'un vert presque brun dans le sien, sans exprimer la moindre surprise. Bien content d'avoir gardé cachée son arme dans la poche ventrale de son sweet – lavé entre temps, même si le sang ne partait jamais totalement – le gamin s'approcha, suspicieux, restant sur ses gardes. D'un moment à l'autre, elle pouvait se reculer, afficher cet air horrifié que tous offraient à la vue de son visage, s'enfuir, ou lui sommer de partir. Cependant, l'objet de son dilemme n'en fit rien.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, le détaillant de haut en bas.

« -Je passais. »

« -Non, tu étais derrière moi, et tu me regardais.

-Possible aussi. Y a jamais personne par ici, ça m'a surpris. »

Ils se fixèrent, sans rien ajouter. La tuer, ou ne pas la tuer. Si près, il pouvait sortir son couteau, se jeter sur elle, personne ne le verrait s'il faisait vite. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à partir en courant, rejoindre sa petite habitation à l'abri des regards. On suspecterait n'importe qui, passant par ici régulièrement dans la journée, mais certainement pas un adolescent qui n'existait pas même aux yeux de la loi, encore moins à ceux de l'humanité. D'une certaine manière, son statue de créature hors du monde lui accordait ce privilège.

« -Oui, parait que les gens évitent la route depuis qu'un type ivre s'y est fait descendre. Le timbré qui a fait ça cour toujours. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement.

« -Y a des fous partout. »

Il se garda bien de l'informer que l'assassin se tenait debout face à elle, conscient qu'il n'y gagnerait aucune sympathie de sa part. Cependant, le brun s'approcha encore de quelques pas, toujours songeur. S'il ne la tuait pas, elle risquait de parler de lui à d'autres personnes, et bientôt, on chercherait à savoir qui il était. Un gamin paumé qui n'avait apparemment ni maison, ni famille, un sourire taillé au couteau, le visage sévèrement brulé et mutilé … Trainant sur les lieux d'un crime encore inexpliqué, qui plus est. Rien qui ne joue vraiment en sa faveur.

« -T'es du coin ? » Poursuivit la fille en noir, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« -Je suis en vacance avec ma famille, pas pour longtemps. Et toi ?

-J'habite ici depuis huit ans.

-Et t'en a ? »

Adolescente au style excentrique, tant que personne ne les voyaient ensemble, peu de chances qu'on remonte jusqu'à sa propre existence. Donc, elle pouvait rester en vie. Trop âgée, elle avait déjà plus de crédibilité. Trop jeune, rare qu'une gamine puisse inventer et décrire un être aussi atypique que lui.

« -Ça t'intéresse ? » Répliqua-t-elle, étirant son visage d'un large sourire amusé.

« -Possible. » Répondit-il simplement, entrant dans son jeu.

« -J'ai seize ans. Et toi ? »

Elle se leva entièrement, s'approchant petit à petit, ses pieds frôlant le sol plus qu'ils ne le touchaient. Comme un fantôme sur la pierre qui dallait l'allée, bien que son aura ne puisse être comparée à celui de Jack. Lui, il était à part, loin des humains, de la laideur de ce monde. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé une solution à son dilemme ? Ou alors, il se serait contenté d'apporter d'autres questions, comme toujours. Jeff sourit à cette pensée.

Dans l'instant, cependant, il était préférable de se concentrer sur cette fille, plutôt que sur son ami. Son âge ? Il n'avait pas vraiment compté, mais il pouvait se faire une idée globale, s'il s'appuyait sur les dernières dates entendues.

« -J'ai dix-sept ans.

-C'est marrant, on dirait pas, sous ton maquillage. Tu fais plus jeune. »

Son sourire s'étira davantage, se joignant à sa large cicatrice, malgré l'amertume qu'elle venait également d'éveiller cher lui. Du maquillage, bien sûr … Elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il ait lui-même pu tailler ses joues, un soir, dans un élan de folie, pour parfaire un tableau qu'il admirait déjà. Sûrement ne percevait-t-elle pas la beauté dont il était fondamentalement convaincu, comme les autres humains. C'était pour ça que cette jeune fille n'affichait jusqu'alors aucun signe de dégout, juste une sérénité déconcertante, une innocence presque mesquine, trop douce, trop calme pour être sincère. Elle cachait autre chose, là-dessous, il n'en doutait pas.

« -On me le dit souvent. » Lâcha le garçon, s'appuyant contre le mur. « Enfin, quand on ne part pas en courant.

-Les gens sont con, quand ils s'y mettent … » Elle soupira. « C'est joli. Tu fais ça tout seul ? »

«Oui, tout seul, avec un couteau, un miroir, et quelques fusibles en moins dans la tête » Songea-t-il sans le dire à voix haute. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, il ne mentait pas, de toute façon.

Plus proche, la fille tendit la main, effleurant la marque rouge qui scindait son visage. Surprit, il ne se recula cependant pas, la laissant faire, frémissant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de contactes légers, désinvoltes, dont il ne savait quoi penser. Soudain, il songea que son interlocutrice entretenait certainement une idée bien particulière, qui la poussait à interagir avec lui.

« -Je te plais ? »

Il pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre sa franchise, maintenant. Quelques minutes à échanger, et elle entrait déjà dans le vif du sujet. Jeff comprit vite qu'elle ne lui posait pas la question par hasard, mais tout de même, elle ne perdait pas de temps, la gamine. Et lui, que pouvait-il perdre là-dedans, hormis son temps ? Il la détailla de haut en bas, son corps mince sous sa robe cintrée au niveau de sa taille, sa peau banale, comme son visage, et ce regard espiègle, rieur, qui n'avait soudain plus rien de candide … Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il pouvait peut-être devenir autre chose, oui, que l'assassin qu'il était, au moins pour un moment.

Lorsque Jack était entré, Jeff venait de s'allonger sur son lit, fatigué, s'étirant longuement dans un geste félin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, même si leurs petites entrevues restaient assez récentes, mais depuis quelques jours, le garçon rentrait plus tard, ou alors épuisé, toujours ailleurs. Il lui avait parlé, bien sûr, d'Amélie, la fille qu'il fréquentait depuis la semaine dernière, une adolescente pour le moins étrange, et qui se trouvait très certainement être la cause de ses retards, mais, tout de même, comptait-il entretenir encore longtemps cette relation avec une humaine, et lui cacher toujours ce dont il était responsable ? Il en doutait, le clown connaissait assez son ami pour savoir qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment amoureux. Mais en avait-il seulement besoin, pour poursuivre cette liaison ?

« -'lut, Jack.

-Bonjour, Jeff. »

S'approchant, l'épouvantail observa le gamin, dissimulant le mécontentement qu'il éprouvait face à cette situation. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, instinctivement, comme le reste des humains. Aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient le comprendre, et, tôt ou tard, elle blesserait Jeff, ce qui l'agaçait déjà profondément. Mais il lui fallait au moins avouer une chose, plus que bénéfique, le sweet de son cadet ne comportait pas de nouvelles taches écarlates. Devait-il y voir un signe de guérison – si tant est qu'il puisse un jour se débarrasser de ces violentes pulsions – ou même un changement véritable chez l'adolescent ? Cette idée l'effraya plus qu'elle ne le rassura, s'ils changeaient, ils ne pourraient plus se comprendre. Il aimait cet être tel qu'il était maintenant, et il n'en voulait pas d'un autre, plus sain, plus humain.

Jack ne voulait plus des humains, de toute façon.

« -Toujours fatigué ?

-SI je m'endors pendant que tu causes, te vexes pas. » Répondit le concerné en riant.

« -Vous pourriez passer vos journées à autres choses … » Jack soupira, bien que souriant. « Ces gosses, je vous jure … »

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un geste pour le moins impoli, qui ne fit qu'amuser son vis-à-vis. Aucune animosité là-dedans, juste l'habituelle franchise excessive du jeune homme qu'il affectionnait tant. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi vif et impulsif. Cette constatation le rassura.

« -Et toi, tu traines toujours avec ce gosse ? »

L'incolore hocha la tête, lui ayant également dévoilé sa principale source de distraction. Chaque jour, il retournait voir Jeffrey, cet enfant naïf, joyeux, qui lui sautait dans les bras dès qu'il l'apercevait. Non pas qu'il se soit pris d'affection pour lui, l'entité savait pertinemment de quelle manière cette histoire se terminerait, mais lui aussi, il éprouvait le besoin de se distraire, chasser cette blessure gravée au plus profond de sa chaire, juste un instant. D'autant que la nouvelle occupation de son ami lui semblait parfois comme un poids supplémentaire.

« -Tu m'as toujours pas donné son nom, d'ailleurs.

-Un nom des plus communs, tu l'auras oublié aussitôt. »

Etrangement, Jack ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer cette similitude entre son camarade, et ce petit jouet de chaire. Quelque chose le bloquait, toujours, lorsque le nom tentait en vain de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Et si Jeff interprétait mal ce détail, pourtant anodin ? A moins que le problème ne vienne d'ailleurs, de lui-même. Une part de lui qu'il refusait, tout comme ces vagues de sentiments, trop soudain, après toutes ces années à errer en fantôme.

« -Sérieux, on dirait que t'as peur, par moment … C'est bon, je vais pas aller te le piquer ton gamin, tu sais. J'ai autre chose à faire.

-Ca, j'avais remarqué. »

La réponse fusa, et son destinataire s'étonna de la froideur qu'il crut y percevoir. Devait-il foncièrement croire au sourire amicale que le clown afficha, comme pour se rattraper ? Il était direct, certes, et il manquait très certainement de tact, mais jusqu'alors, ses petites remarques, parfois osées, n'avaient jamais posé problème à l'être filiforme.

Se redressant, avant de s'assoir au bord du lit, le tout sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux, il haussa simplement les épaules, sans chercher à aller plus loin, ce qui rassura le concerné. Pourtant, son esprit n'en restait pas moins assailli par les questions. Et puis … Il peinait à l'avouer, mais cet éternel air énigmatique peint sur son visage de plaisantin, il l'agaçait presque, maintenant. Oui, Jeff aurait voulu, au moins une fois, le voir afficher autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'émotion, de jalousie, peut-être. Allez savoir pourquoi, il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le tueur longiligne accepter aussi facilement la présence d'Amélie dans son quotidien.

« -D'ailleurs, pas la peine de passer demain soir, je serai pas là.

-Tu restes chez elle ? » Devina aussitôt l'incolore, surpris.

« -Yep, plus pratique. T'auras qu'à en profiter pour retrouver ton gamin. »

Il mentait, effrontément, sans le moindre regret. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, l'idée lui était venue aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait appliquée. Il voulait que son ami réagisse, lui dise quelque chose, la moindre petite remarque, quoi que ce soit qui puisse rendre compte de son désaccord. Pas même un mot, s'il le fallait, juste un regard particulier, un mouvement de la tête … Il n'en pouvait plus, de le voir là, droit, présent, proche, et pourtant absent, dans un sens, car lui fermant entièrement son esprit.

Et Jack serra les poings. Ce fut bref, presque instantané, mais il le vit.

« -Bien. »

Un seul mot, pas une phrase. Soit un second signe d'agacent. Le cadet sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Le masque que son invité se construisait minutieusement venait de s'effriter. Il avait touché un point sensible, et, loin de le regretter, il se réjouissait de cette nouvelle. « Vas-y, réagit, dis ce que tu penses vraiment … Arrête de le cacher comme tu le fais … » Pensa-t-il, si fort qu'il craignit un instant d'être entendu. Tout à coup, l'idée de tirer l'entité de ce brouillard indéchiffrable qui l'entourait l'amusa bien plus que les après-midis en compagnie d'Amélie.

« -C'est agréable de rester avec les humains, parfois … Ça change.

-Je n'en doute pas. »

A nouveau, les poings serrés, et les dents, cette fois, sous ce sourire faussement doucereux. Plus il frappait, plus son opposé se faisait calme, serein, comme pour compenser les quelques signes d'énervements qui le trahissaient. Le savait-il seulement, qu'il lui dévoilait sans le vouloir ce qu'il cherchait tant à dissimuler ?

« -Mais c'est épuisant, à la longue. Je ne diffère pas des humains, sur ce point-là. » Ajouta-t-il, le tout en riant, avant de se rallonger.

« -Je vais te laisser te reposer, alors. J'ai à faire, de toute façon. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors que ses yeux fuyaient vers les recoins miteux de la pièce, traites. Jeff gagnait du terrain, alors que Jack peinait à redessiner sur son visage ce masque imperturbable. La colère … Bien, encore un nouveau sentiment que son nouvel ami ravivait chez lui. Décidément, il savait s'y prendre, pour déterrer ce qu'il avait désespérément enfouit au fil des années. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, en revanche, sous ces quelques marques que l'épouvantail laissait malencontreusement filer, c'était la douleur qu'il ravivait par la même occasion.

« -Déjà ? Tu n'es pas resté bien longtemps.

-Comme je te l'ai dit. J'ai à faire. Et puis, tu auras besoin de force, pour demain, je suppose ? »

Il rit, et jamais le rire du clown ne sonna aussi faux aux yeux de l'adolescent. Soudain, son jeu lui parut bien moins amusant, puisqu'il venait de faire fuir son unique adversaire. Alors, c'était là la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se défendre ? Disparaitre aux yeux de son agresseur – s'il pouvait se qualifier ainsi – pour ne pas risquer d'en dévoiler trop ? Un instant, il le pensa lâche, puis réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus se valoriser, au vu de son comportement. Et s'il était allé trop loin ? Il voulait faire réagir l'invité, certes, mais pas au point de le pousser à partir. D'autant plus qu'il perdait, par la même occasion, une soirée passée en sa compagnie. Pouvait-il encore revenir en arrière ?

Trop tard, malheureusement. Jack lui adressa quelques mots en guise d'au revoir, mal à l'aise, avant de s'en aller, s'éclipsant derrière la porte, comme chaque fois qu'il partait. Et à nouveau, le cœur du gamin se serra.

« - T'es ailleurs, toi. »

Assise en tailleur sur le lit double de la pièce, sa couverture mauve rayée en partie remontée sur son corps nu, Amélie porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, soupirant. La fumée qui accompagnait le geste s'éparpilla lentement, se dissipant, laissant derrière elle un parfum acre, dont le brun ne se plaignit cependant pas. Il n'avait que faire, de toute façon, des agissements de la jeune fille, tant qu'elle ne soufflait pas dans sa direction. Si elle voulait se ruiner la santé, il s'agissait d'elle, pas de lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas bien placé pour lui faire la morale, alors qui volait celle des autres.

« -Tu rentres chez toi quand ? » Demanda-t-elle, remarquant que l'adolescent ne lui répondait pas.

« -'chais pas. Dans quelques jours, sûrement.

Il se souvint vaguement des mensonges qu'il lui avait raconté lors de leurs rencontre, mais n'y songea pas plus. S'il voulait la revoir, il reviendrait. Lorsqu'il se serrait lassé, il prétexterait tout simplement son retour. Ou alors, il se contenterait de ne pas revenir, lui poser un lapin, comme elle l'aurait dit. C'était une idée, aussi. Lâche, certes, mais il n'aimait pas s'embarrasser avec ce genre de formalité, qui ne collait d'ailleurs pas à leur étrange couple. Un couple ? Non, le terme désignait bien mal leur réalité, seulement, il n'en trouvait pas d'autre. Amants, trop romantique pour lui, compagne, trop soutenu, ami, peu adapté à la situation. Il n'éprouvait de toute façon rien pour elle, pas le moindre semblant d'affection.

« - C'est ce que tu me sors depuis le début. C'est quand, quelques jours ?

-Quand mes parents auront décidé de rentrer, c'est pas moi qui décide. »

Elle n'insista pas, consciente du caractère fort désagréable du gamin qui partageait son lit. Ecrasant son mégot, la fille se glissa hors des draps, pour récupérer ses vêtements. Jeff se retourna alors, pour sa part toujours emmitouflé dans l'épaisse couverture. Il avait froid, quelque part en lui, dans un coin reculé, enfoui dans ce corps trop frêle, trop faible. Trop humain. Il ne l'était pas, pourtant. Un monstre, dans un corps d'humain, quelle ironie … Et elle, elle ne se doutait de rien, elle l'invitait dans sa chambre, ils couchaient ensemble, et ses mains pleines du sang de ses victimes, il les posait sur son corps. Un faible rire lui échappa, que son hôte ne remarqua apparemment pas.

« -C'est pas tout, mais mes parents vont pas tarder. Mon père termine de bosser dans ces eaux.

-Compris, je dégage. » Répondit-il, se levant à son tour.

« -Le prend pas mal, il ...

-Y va me défoncer s'il me voit dans ton lit, sans mes fringues, j'ai compris, et j'y tiens franchement pas plus que ça. »

Pas de tendresse entre eux, rien d'amicale. Peut-être un semblant de respect, qui volerait en éclat sitôt leur petit jeu devenu ennuyeux. Mais ils ne cherchaient rien d'autres, après tout. Le tueur avait bien vite réalisé qu'Amélie aimait jouer avec le feu, les limites qu'on lui fixait, et qu'elle ne rêvait que de dépasser. Il lui plaisait, allez savoir pourquoi, son pseudo maquillage, le fait qu'il était plus âgé, une chose ou une autre. Il s'en moquait, au fond. Tout ce que l'adolescent blessé recherchait, bien loin de l'amour ou du réconfort, c'était de quoi se distraire, chasser de son esprit le sourire de Liu, le souvenir de son sang sur ses vêtements, son couteau. Et, de par son incroyable délicatesse, la soirée qu'il passerait seul, sans Jack. Enfin, il l'avait cherché, après tout.

« -Ton tee-shirt est là. » Lâcha la joueuse, récupérant la boule de tissu, avant de la lui jeter dessus.

Elle rattacha ensuite les agrafes de son soutien-gorge d'un geste bref, et il se remémora la première fois qu'il l'avait défait. Amélie se moquait de lui, et de sa maladresse. Elle, en revanche, lui parut bien plus expérimentée dans le domaine, à en juger par son agilité, et la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait débarrassé de son sweet, son pantalon, et tout le reste, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Là, pour oublier son frère, il l'avait oublié. Mais leurs après-midis passés dans cette chambre, sur ce lit, c'était trop brutales, insensées, presque mécaniques, par moment. Ils savaient faire, alors ils faisaient, et c'était terminé. Lui, il ne désirait rien au monde plus que de fuir, elle, elle voulait jouer. Parfois, elle le trouvait absent, mais jamais l'assassin n'accepta de répondre à ses questions.

« -Tu repasses, demain ?

-Ouais. Même heure.

-D'accord. »

Des mots, de simples mots, des formalités, pour ne pas se quitter sans rien dire. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie de faire la conversation. Le brun soupira, réalisant comme chaque soir l'absurdité de cette situation. Puis il sorti, fila dehors, et cette fois, ce fut le froid de la rue qui lui mordit la peau, malgré ses épais vêtements. Il rentra chez lui, s'enferma dans la chambre, sorti son couteau, s'amusa à tailler ce qu'il lui passait par la tête sur la table, tourna en rond, songea à tuer, hésita, pensa au clown, et à ses propos, finalement, se laissa tomber sur le lit. La vie était affreusement ennuyeuse, et douloureuse, aussi, lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même, qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Jack lui manquerait, ce soir. Beaucoup.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens !

J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 5, le voilà donc en bonne et due forme. Comme à chaque fois, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'accepte volontiers les critiques le concernant.

Je remercie toujours ceux qui me lisent, vous me motivez à continuer cette fic – qui approche de sa fin. Elle n'aura donc pas été très longue, mais je me suis beaucoup amusée à la faire ! Il reste encore un chapitre, le sixième, qui clora l'histoire, mais je compte en faire un septième, un petit bonus, disons, vous verrez lorsqu'il arrivera :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

« -Jack ! Encore, s'il te plaît ! »

Il n'était pas humain. Il ne le serait jamais. Un clown, une ombre filiforme, immense, maigre, qui se balançait, hésitante, tanguant entre le monde et sa folie. Un fou, un jouet cassé, sans couleur, taché de noir autant que de blanc, un masque pour seul visage, pour ne plus laisser paraitre ses sentiments. Un regard profond, si vide qu'on y sombrait, lorsqu'on osait s'y plonger. Un cœur, sous cette masse de chaire pâle, barré de cicatrices, si bien qu'il doutait encore de le sentir battre. Mais pas un humain.

« -Quel tour ? » Demanda l'entité, offrant son sourire le plus rayonnant à Jeffrey.

« -Les bonbons ! Tu peux, hein, Jack ?

-Bien sûr, gamin. »

Joyeux, le bambin courait dans tous les sens, riant aux éclats. Sa mère travaillait, et son père, il ne l'avait jamais connu. Alors, lorsqu'il se trouvait seul dans cette immense maison, Laughing Jack venait lui rendre visite, pour passer le temps. Jadis, auprès d'Isaac, il trouvait encore dans leurs jeux de quoi s'amuser, rire autant que l'enfant. Aujourd'hui, il n'espérait que deux choses, que la journée se termine enfin, et que Jeff n'ai pas décidé de lui fausser compagnie, sur un coup de tête, pour rejoindre l'humaine.

Et s'il trouvait la maison vide ?

« -Les rubans, aussi ! Fais le fil avec les rubans ! »

Jeffrey applaudissait, alors que l'être longiligne sortait de sa poche un immense cordage bicolore, parsemé de nœud pour lier les tissus, lequel ne semblait jamais se terminer. Ses mains bougeaient d'elle-même, il n'y prêtait pas plus d'attention, perdu dans ses pensées.

Une machine, qui répétait sans arrêt les mêmes gestes, mais pas un humain. Qu'il s'agisse de ses tours, de sa chasse, de ses meurtres, tout était mécanique dans son comportement. Une suite de répétitions, toutes identiques. Mais l'adolescent avait tout bouleversé, tirant du fond de ses entrailles les sentiments enterrés, soigneusement cachés, dissimulés par des années de lassitude. Et maintenant, son esprit se tordait sous les doutes, les questions, la douleur parfois, la jalousie. Et la colère, surtout.

Il n'était pas humain. Amélie, si. Jeff aussi.

« -Jack ? Qu'est ce qu-»

Le gamin ne lui apportait plus aucune distraction. Une seule personne demeurait dans sa tête, chaque instant, prenant peu à peu la place qu'Isaac avait occupé si longtemps. Et, s'il ne pouvait l'en sortir avec le gosse, autant mettre un terme à leur petit jeu maintenant.

Avant que l'enfant ne puisse finir sa phrase, il passa sa corde autour du cou frêle, mince, si fragile. Surprit, et plus encore effrayé, la victime tira sur le cordage, sans succès.

Au creux de son ventre, une douce chaleur l'envahit, celle-là même qu'il connaissait bien. Alors, il pouvait encore s'amuser, finalement. Un faible rire lui échappa, alors qu'il repensait au brun, et à leur conversation. Avait-il sincèrement cru, un seul instant, qu'il pourrait vivre autrement qu'en tuant ?

« -A-arrête ! » s'étouffa la proie, maintenant terrifiée, incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de son bourreau.

Il était un monstre, une entité, et il n'aimait réellement qu'une seule chose, la chaleur du sang sur ses mains. Un instant, il avait espéré, veine illusion, qu'il lui serait possible de vivre autrement. Avec Jeff, peut-être ?

Il rit, encore. Puis s'imposa à son esprit l'image de la chambre, vide, comme il l'aurait certainement trouvée, la nuit succédant à leur étrange dispute. Le visage d'Amélie, comme il se l'imaginait. Il cessa de rire, alors. Son cœur se serra, et il sut, instinctivement, comme lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois la main sur Isaac, qu'il ne lui restait que cette brûlure au creux du ventre pour apaiser le glaive gelé figé dans son torse, source de sa souffrance.

« -On va jouer à un autre jeu, gamin. Mon préféré. »

22h 00, s'il se fiait au son des cloches de l'église, raisonnant au milieu de la nuit. Une myriade de coups mélodieux, presque sinistres, sous ce silence nocturne. Jeff se redressa, assit sur son lit, replia ses jambes contre lui-même. La chambre était froide, sa couverture lui semblait de givre, l'air ambiant lui glaçait les poumons. Il ne grelottait pas, pourtant, cette sensation n'émanait de nulle part, sinon de lui-même.

22h 02, il avait compté les secondes succédant aux coups solitaires. Jack viendrait-il ? Cette idée l'obsédait. Il le fallait, une journée de plus sans sa visite, c'était le synonyme d'une nuit à trembler sous ses draps, les yeux grands ouverts, le souvenir de Liu en tête, et le corps entier brulant sous l'envie de répéter encore le geste meurtrier. Cette pulsion l'obnubilait chaque seconde un peu plus, il en avait envie, tellement envie … Et, plus le temps passait, plus il oubliait, peu à peu, ce qui le retenait. Avait-il jamais eu de véritable raison de chercher à s'arrêter, d'ailleurs ?

22h 06. La porte grinça, des bruits de pas tintèrent dans la bâtisse. Une forme longiligne se dessina dans le couloir, la porte laissée grande ouverte.

Jack entra.

« -Bonsoir, Jeff. » Lâcha l'entité d'une voix morne, sans vie.

« -Salut, Jack. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne surent quoi dire. Le plus jeune, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, ravalait sa franchise, soucieux de garder près de lui le seul être capable de le comprendre vraiment. L'autre, l'air perdu, vide, ne cessait d'essuyer sa main pourtant propre sur son long vêtement sombre et terne, maculé de tâches devenues noirs. Du sang.

« -T'en a fini avec le gosse ? » Demanda Jeff, remarquant ses nouvelles décorations.

« -Il m'ennuyait. Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner, de toute façon. Il était devenu très agaçant. »

Le gamin acquiesça pour toute réponse, perturbé. Il savait les actes du clown, ses yeux exprimaient pour lui toute l'horreur qu'il avait infligé auparavant. Pour autant, depuis leur première entrevue, Pas une seule victime à déplorer de son côté. Comme si, inexplicablement, quelque chose s'était métamorphosé chez cet être long et maigre. Tuer à nouveau, c'était, quelque part, briser ce fragile équilibre qu'il imposait entre eux, dans chacun de ses mots, le moindre de ses gestes.

L'adolescent lâchait ce qu'il pensait sans plus s'en soucier, Jack mesurait ses propos, calculait ses phrase, s'exprimait assez pour dire sans trop en dévoiler. Le cadet posait les questions, l'ainé y répondait sans répondre vraiment, toujours vague. Le tueur, impulsif, crachait sa colère, frappait, agissait toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, sans chercher à réfléchir plus, changeait d'avis plus vite encore qu'il ne se décidait. Jack, bien au contraire, pensait d'abord, parlait ensuite, et menait jusqu'au bout toutes ses décisions, d'une droiture impeccable, toujours caché derrière ce masque qu'il s'imposait.

« -Et tu te sens comment, maintenant ? »

Question idiote. Mieux, apaisé pour un temps, sûrement. Pourquoi tuer, sinon pour faire taire cette envie vorace lovée dans leur chair ? Prendre la vie, plus qu'un jeu, plus qu'une envie, c'était une part d'eux même, de ces êtres exilés du monde où ils éraient.

Un bref rire retenti. S'approchant, l'entité parut reprendre vie.

« -Qu'attends-tu que je te réponde ? » Il sourit, et, pour une fois, il ne se masquait plus. « Que ça me démangeait depuis longtemps ? Que j'ai aimé l'entendre crier, comme avec tous les autres ? Que ça me rend vivant ? »

Il s'assit près de Jeff. Cet excès de franchise, dissimulé sous un voile de cynisme, intrigua le gamin plus qu'il ne l'effraya. Jack était fou, oui. Mais il le savait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi prendre peur, alors que chaque mot les rapprochait un peu plus, révélant leur déraison commune ?

« -Je sais pas. Je te pose juste la question. » Répliqua le concerné, sans se reculer.

« -Je ne me sens pas mieux. Ça m'a amusé, et c'est tout. Rien. » Il haussa les épaules, soupirant, avant d'ajouter. « Ce jeu ne m'intéresse plus autant qu'avant. J'en ai envie, comme d'un besoin, pas comme d'un plaisir. »

Un besoin. Voilà de quoi résumer cette pulsion bestiale. C'était pour ça qu'ils tuaient, alors ? Arracher la vie, comme on pouvait boire ou manger, dormir, pour survivre. Cette idée amusa tristement l'adolescent aux mèches d'ébènes. Oui, c'était leur manière de survivre, à eux. Voilà pourquoi ils y retournaient, inlassablement.

« -Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné son nom, au gosse.

-Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? » S'étonna le clown, se tournant un peu plus vers lui.

« -J'ai pas de visage à mettre dessus. Au moins un nom.

-Bien … » Jack hésita, l'observa un instant, puis décida, pour une fois, de cesser de réfléchir sans cesse avant de se prononcer, et de céder simplement à la demande de son ami. « Jeffrey. Mais sa mère l'appelait Jeff, les trois quart du temps. »

Le concerné le dévisagea d'abord, croyant à une plaisanterie. Mais rien, ni dans le regard grisâtre de son interlocuteur, ni dans son énigmatique sourire, ne laissait supposer qu'il plaisanta. Une nouvelle question lui brula alors les lèvres, qu'il posa sans attendre. Nulle colère dans sa voix, pas de reproche, juste une hésitation bien mal dissimulée, presque un espoir.

« -C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi ? »

« Parce qu'il portait mon nom ? Il me ressemblait, peut-être ? Il t'a fait penser à moi ? » Autant de phrase qu'il n'osa ajouter, les pensant pourtant si fort qu'il fut certain d'être tout de même entendu par l'incolore. Il réalisa, alors, qu'il voulait être important pour lui. Peu importait ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant par la suite, il ne songea pas un seul instant que Jack eu pu nourrir les mêmes desseins pour lui. Seulement, il n'avait rien, ni frère, ni but, ni personne pour le comprendre, sinon l'être filiforme. Il fallait, alors, qu'il compte pour lui, qu'il soit certain d'avoir toute sa vie cet étrange compagnon fantôme à ses coté. Faute de pouvoir vivre parmi les humains, les monstres lui suffisaient, tant qu'ils le comprenaient.

« -Ça changerait quelque chose, si c'était le cas ? » S'amusa le clown.

« -Peut-être bien, oui. »

Jeff le fixait sérieusement, en attente de la réponse qu'il désirait tant. Pas de plaisanterie, ni de sourire étiré, défiguré, juste le regard brillant, immobile, et pourtant presque tremblant sous le coup de l'impatience.

A cet instant, l'entité eu la certitude que personne, pas même Amélie, n'aurait un jour droit à ce regard intense, cet azure brulant. Il n'était pas humain, non. Mais quelle importance, finalement ?

« -Oui. C'est pour ça. Et c'est la seule raison. »

Satisfait, le plus jeune se détendit. Tant qu'il aurait l'attention de son ainé, tout irait bien. Même s'il couvrait ses mains de sang, si Liu revenait mourir dans ses rêves, pour le laisser seul au matin, même s'il avait mal, au fond de lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'était plus seul. Hors du monde, mais plus seul.

« -Ça te fait plaisir ? » L'interrogea Jack.

« -De ?

-D'apprendre que j'ai traqué et tué un enfant parce qu'il portait ton nom.

-Possible. »

L'incolore se mit à rire, grandement amusé par leur situation, ses propos, et la réponse de son ami. Bien vite, ledit ami suivit, se laissant tomber sur l'épaisse couverture moelleuse qui cachait son lit, et la chaleur qui l'envahit, cette fois, n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui appelait au meurtre. Il était bien. Pas apaisé, ni exalté, pas heureux, ou comblé. Juste bien, et ça lui suffisait.

Puis, après quelques agréables secondes d'hilarité, l'adolescent, toujours allongé, reprit la parole, saisissant par ailleurs son couteau, jouant distraitement avec l'arme.

« -J'ai encore des questions.

-Et si je refuse d'y répondre ?

-Il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit que tu avais le choix. »

Ils sourirent tous deux, chacun conscient de l'étrange complicité qui s'était installée entre eux au fil de leur entrevue. Alors, l'entité songea que, pour la première fois depuis Isaac, il se sentait à sa place. Nul besoin d'errer au coin d'une rue, comme une âme en peine solitaire, cet endroit-là suffisait amplement.

« -Tu comptes te trouver une autre proie ?

-J'en ai déjà retrouvé une, particulièrement amusante. » Répliqua l'épouvantail, tout en le détaillant, plaisantin.

« -Je ne suis pas un gosse. » Rétorqua Jeff, pointant son arme vers lui, tout aussi joueur.

« -Ça, ça reste à prouver. »

Le gamin écarquilla d'abord les yeux, surprit, avant de pointer ton arme vers l'auteur des propos, sans réellement songer à le blesser. Apparemment, Jack se révélait parfois tout aussi franc qu'il l'était, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de le provoquer. Cette découverte l'amusa particulièrement, éveillant ses instincts provocateurs. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller, avec ce petit jeu ?

« -Et quelles preuves ne t'ai-je pas encore données ? »

Réceptif, le clown lui offrit un sourire des plus étranges, un mélange intriguant et provoquant, alors qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Le jeune homme aimait jouer avec les limites ? Soit, à son tour, il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait les déplacer à son aise, les effacer, pour mieux les dessiner, les dépasser.

L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur la lame du garçon, son index glissant sur le tranchant de l'objet, sans se blesser. Il remonta ainsi jusqu'au manche, l'inclinant, pour y admirer le reflet des rayons de lunes, avant de saisir soudainement l'arme, s'en emparant, toujours par la partie la plus dangereuse, démontrant une étonnant habileté à la manier.

« -La plus importante … Gamin … »

Il appuya le manche contre le torse de son vis-à-vis, le poussant à se reculer quelque peu, glissant le couteau le long de son sweet pour atteindre son visage, glissant sous son menton avant de redresser sa tête. Ce dernier, cachant la surprise, mais aussi la foule de sensations réveillées par le comportement de l'incolore, le défia du regard, souriant, comme pour le mettre au défi de pousser leur jeu encore un peu plus loin. Il avait toute son attention, et il aimait ça.

« - Alors demande-la-moi …

-A tes risques et périls … »

Soudain, Jack le poussa contre le lit, toujours à l'aide de son arme, qu'il retourna pour en appuyer la pointe contre la gorge pâle du tueur. Un instant, il s'arrêta pour la contempler, cette même membrane translucide qui dessinait toute sa silhouette, cette couleur neige qu'ils partageaient tous deux. Un teint fantomatique, comme une feuille vierge qui appelait à être salie … Pour autant, il ne comptait pas le blesser. L'entité s'autorisait à verser n'importe quel sang, pourvu qu'il ne fût pas celui de cet être qu'il appréciait tant. Jeff ne devait en aucun cas porter la marque de sa folie.

Ledit Jeff, d'ailleurs, allongé sur les draps, sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, lorsque Jack se pencha vers lui, le visage explicitement tiré par l'amusement qui le traversait, comme s'il jubilait, sans vouloir le montrer, s'approchant lentement de son trophée pour mieux le saisir, de la plus brutale des manières. Il eut le sentiment d'être chassé, face à ce regard vorace, mais l'idée ne lui apporta nulle frayeur, bien au contraire, il n'était pas proie, sinon chasseur, lui aussi.

« -Tu es sûr de toi ? » Le nargua l'ainé, moqueur, et pourtant plus suave.

« -Toujours. »

Il senti la lame appuyer contre sa peau, éveillant une douleur faible, mais aigue, cependant la membrane ne céda pas. Il n'était pas dans l'intention de son invité de le blesser, apparemment. Le préservait-il par peur de céder à une violence plus forte encore ? Jeff n'eut cependant pas le loisir de se poser la question plus longtemps, concentré sur le manège de son opposé, lequel se penchait chaque fois un peu plus. Désormais suffisamment près, il pouvait admirer ses prunelles métalliques, et, pour la première fois, le garçon crut y percevoir un éclat lumineux, plus clair, presque doré … Une couleur ?

« -La seule preuve que j'attends de toi … »

L'épouvantail fit glisser son arme jusqu'à son épaule, tout du moins le peu que son vêtement laissait à découvert, toujours sans l'abimer. Ses mèches folles, aux couleurs de la nuit, retombaient sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, obstruant le peu de lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce. Il distinguant encore l'éclat vif de ses irises azurés, grandes ouvertes, et le puit sombre qui les fendait, ce regard qui réclamait toujours plus.

Toucher la limite de lui suffisait pas, Jeff voulait la franchir, courir au-delà de ces frontières imposées qu'il n'avait jamais su respecter. Pour autant, bien d'autres sentiments se mêlaient à cette excitation nouvelle, l'appréhension, l'envie, tant celle de s'arrêter ici que de poursuivre. Rien ne pouvait tant le fasciner que l'entité filiforme penché sur lui, qui ne laissait pour sa part pas transparaitre la moindre émotion, sinon la provocation qu'il sentait dans le moindre de ses gestes, et cette tentions qui les tenait tous deux.

« - … C'est que tu apprennes à te comporter en adulte responsable, et pas comme un gamin qui passe la majeure partie de sa journée avec une fille dont il connait tout juste le nom. » Murmura le clown, tout près de son oreille.

Le cœur du concerné fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas bouger, d'abord, puis son ami se redressa finalement, victorieux. Alors, l'adolescent comprit qu'il venait de perdre la partie.

« -Et ensuite, on en reparlera. »

Jack se recula, sans se départir de cet air vainqueur qu'il affichait fièrement. Il reposa le couteau dans la main de sa proie, et ce simple contacte suffit à le faire frémir. Lui qui avait initié la partie, il en oubliait les règles, sitôt que l'invité prenait les rênes du jeu. Il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté. Pourtant, si une part de lui, cette orgueil bien mal placé qui le caractérisait tant, refusait d'accepter la défaite cuisante qu'il encaissait, il se trouvait obligée de reconnaitre combien la partie lui avait plu. L'entité exerçait sur lui une fascination obsédante, bien plus forte que tout ce qu'Amélie aurait pu lui faire ressentir. Avec elle, il agissait comme une machine, par instinct, pour fuir, oublier, passer le temps. Hors, des quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écouler, il ne retirait rien de mécanique, bien au contraire, chaque geste, chaque mot, loin d'une fuite, étirait l'instant, en relevait la saveur.

« -Quand tu veux, l'épouvantail. »

Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, propulsé par l'organe encore tambourinant. Ce constat, autant que son nouveau surnom, firent rire le sujet de ses propos. Jeff avait saisi le message, aux allures de défi. S'il s'agissait là de la seule preuve nécessaire, il la lui fournirait sans hésitation. Ses après-midis avec la jeune fille prendraient fins plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« -Nous verrons bien combien de temps il te faudra. Il me semble que tu t'amusais bien, avec l'humaine. » Ricana Jack.

« -Apparemment, tu me proposes un jeu bien plus intéressant. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. L'ainé se rassit ensuite, et ils reprirent leur conversation, discutant paisiblement, se raillant parfois, sans s'en offusquer, tous deux trop semblable à l'autre pour le prendre au sérieux.

Cependant, une question subsistait au sein de l'esprit de l'entité immortelle. Jeff se défilerait-il ? Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de chose, venant de lui, comme son agression, sa franchise, son mauvais caractère. Son manque de parole, pourtant, l'aurait bien plus blessé. Au même titre que le gamin réclamait son entière attention, il refusait lui aussi de se voir secondé par une humaine, une part de ce monde qui l'avait toujours rejeté. Il n'était pas humain, il ne le serait jamais. Mais il était prêt à accepter la monstruosité qu'il incarnait, si son jeune ami la préférait à son monde d'antan.

Incertain, le gamin s'approcha de la bâtisse, jouant nerveusement avec la manche de son sweet. Aujourd'hui, il quittait Amélie. Et, plus tard, il irait retrouver Jack. Lequel de ces deux événements craignait-il vraiment ? Le brun tentait vainement de se convaincre que la réaction possible de la jeune fille le rendait nerveux, mais il avait bien conscience de l'effet que le démon filiforme exerçait sur lui. Il était resté, la nuit dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, chassant son frère, ses fantômes. Et, aujourd'hui, il se devait de tenir sa parole.

Il s'approcha, posa sa main sur la poignée.

Pourquoi ? Il s'amusait bien, après tout. Que risquait-il, à changer d'avis, oublier cet étrange jeu entre lui et l'incolore ? Pourtant, sa fierté se refusait à cette facilité, tout autant que son respect pour son semblable lui interdisait toute trahison. Et, il y avait autre chose, encore, comme un sentiment qu'il fuyait, pour ne pas l'affronter, un désir sourd qui le rongeait depuis la soirée dernière, une envie inavouable.

Enfin, il verrait tout ça plus tard, lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec la gamine. Pour l'heure, il allait entrer, mettre fin à leurs entrevues. Ensuite, il laisserait libre cours à toutes ces questions, ces doutes nouveaux, désagréables, et pourtant obsédants.

Inspirant longuement, Jeff frappa, puis enfonça la poignée, avant de pénétrer dans la maison, se glissant dans les couloirs. Il monta les escaliers, s'arrêta face à la porte de la chambre d'Amélie, le dernier obstacle qui se dressait face à lui. Ses prunelles azurées se perdirent sur la couche de peinture verte, unie recouvrant la planche de bois. Il réfléchit, encore. Non, décidément, ce n'était pas son entrevue avec l'adolescente qu'il redoutait, mais bien ce qui en découlerait, dès lors que son unique ami apprendrait la nouvelle. Et, cependant, il n'aurait rien pu désirer d'autre.

Alors, sans plus attendre, il entra.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou les gens !

Nous voilà donc à la fin de cette fanfic. L'histoire se clôt à la fin de ce chapitre – même si je posterai un petit bonus dans peu de temps, sûrement dans la semaine qui suit – et je me suis appliquée à l'écrire, à faire évoluer la relation entre Jeff et Jack.

En parlant d'eux, ça m'a plus de me mettre dans leur peau, de jouer leur rôle, tout en cherchant à les creuser, les approfondir. Même si j'aime beaucoup les creepy-pastas, j'ai tendance à trouver les personnages assez simplistes, se limitant à d'effrayantes créatures qui tuent, sans plus. Après, c'est justement leur but de faire peur, mais je me demandais ce que ça pourrait donner, si on leur prêtait des sentiments plus humains, et une certaine logique dans leur besoin de tuer. Vous avez pu voir le résultat ici ! J'espère ne pas trop m'être éloignée de leur caractère initial, même si c'est inévitable au vu du parti pris de base.

Par ailleurs, je tenais à éclaircir un point par rapport à Jack, qui m'a paru évident quand j'ai commencé à écrire, mais qui ne l'est finalement pas tant que ça. Pour lui, je me base sur la creepy-pasta qui relate ses origines – incluant le personnage d'Isaac. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ont peut-être eu quelques difficultés à saisir pleinement son histoire, et je les invites donc à lire l'histoire en question pour mieux comprendre !

Je fais une dernière petite parenthèse pour vous parler d'un point que je n'avais pas abordé avant. Pour ceux qui aimeraient voir ce que je fais, en dehors de cette fanfiction là, j'ai créé un site il y a un moment, dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Les curieux, n'hésitez pas à passer !

Comme à chaque fois, je vous remercie de lire, et vous invite à donner votre avis sur cette fanfic. Je vous souhaite aussi une bonne lecture, et sur ce, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le bonus !

Chapitre 6

A l'intérieur, Amélie lisait, paisible, allongée sur son lit. Elle ne sembla d'abord pas le remarquer, s'appliquant à finir sa page, avant de replier calmement le recoin de celle-ci, refermant l'ouvrage, le posant sur sa table de chevet. Ses longs cheveux attachés, il pouvait admirer son visage fin, banal, un sourire quasi inexistant surmonté d'un regard perçant. Elle portait un haut remonté jusqu'au nombril, et un short, malgré le froid qui régnait dehors. Soit, de toute façon, elle ne comptait certainement pas sortir.

« -T'es en retard, tu viens plus tôt, d'habitude. » Remarqua-t-elle, croisant les jambes.

« -Ah. J'ai pas fait gaffe. »

Il était bien trop occupé à repasser en boucle, comme un film dans sa tête, sa dernière soirée en compagnie de l'épouvantail pour se soucier de l'heure. D'y songer encore, il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Ses gestes, sa manière de se rapprocher, le ton profond de sa voix, hypnotisant, cet éclat doré dans ses prunelles, ses doigts effleurant les siens … Il eut presque désiré que le clown l'entaille vraiment, pour garder un souvenir physique de cet instant, se prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve.

Puis, réalisant qu'il y pensait encore, il serra les poings. Personne, jusqu'alors, ne l'avait à ce point obsédé.

« -Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda la gamine, sans laisser entendre la moindre trace de jalousie.

« -Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-D'une, t'es pas à l'heure, de deux, t'as attendu un bon moment derrière la porte, avant de rentrer. »

S'il devait bien reconnaitre quelque chose à la jeune rebelle, c'était sa perspicacité, et son sens de l'attention. Chaque détail, elle le relevait, le notait dans un coin de sa tête, pour pouvoir le ressortir dès qu'elle en aurait besoin. Pour autant, il ne pouvait lui donner ni tort, ni raison. Ne venait-il pas aujourd'hui pour mettre fin à leurs entrevues ? Certes, il ne la trompait pas - tout du moins pas encore – mais il ne pouvait pas non plus prétendre qu'il agissait en toute innocence. Après tout, qu'attendait-il vraiment de Jack ?

« -Ca ne te gêne pas plus que ça, apparemment. » Souligna-t-il, décidant par ailleurs de ne pas se prononcer quant à sa question.

« -On était pas partis pour se marier et avoir dix gosses, tu sais.

-Pas faux. »

Elle haussa les épaules, se releva, et s'approcha, toujours sans démontrer de rancœur. Jeff comprit, alors, qu'elle l'avait certainement pris pour le jouet qui lui permettait de passer le temps, les après-midi trop longues, ni plus ni moins. Mais il n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il nourrissait les mêmes intentions à son égard. Pas une relation, pas d'affection, juste un marché, sous-entendu, où chacun trouvait ce qu'il cherchait, sans rien redevoir à l'autre par la suite. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle retrouverait bien vite quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser de nouveau, sitôt qui s'en irait.

« -Plus sérieusement, je rentre chez moi. Je venais juste te dire que je me pointerai plus, donc pas la peine d'attendre.

-Tiens, j'ai toujours pensé que tu te casserais sans me prévenir. T'es pas si con, finalement. »

Allez savoir si elle le croyait, il s'en moquait pas mal, au fond. Et, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait parti sans rien dire, oui. Seulement, l'incolore avait laissé entendre qu'il demandait une rupture en bonne et due forme. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu par respect pour la jeune fille, mais pour son unique ami.

« -Bye, alors.

Bye. »

Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, un faible sourire, presque forcé, histoire de montrer quelque chose. Il se retourna, jugeant sa part du contrat remplie, mais elle le retint, et l'embrassa brièvement, comme pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Ce geste le surprit, elle ne l'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait, en dehors de leurs longues après-midis passées enfermés dans cette chambre. Elle ne l'aimait pas, il en était certains, mais son comportement l'intriguait tout de même.

« -C'était quoi, ça ?

-Juste une envie. Et certainement pas significative, vas pas t'imaginer que je vais t'attendre pendant des années et des années, jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes sur un cheval blanc pour venir me chercher.

-J'en avais pas l'intention. Je me casse, c'est pas pour revenir dans ce coin paumé.

-T'es le type le moins romantique du monde, Jeff. »

Il voulut lui retourner le compliment, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Amélie posa sa main légère sur sa joue, la caressant, intriguée. Il ne comprit pas, d'abord, puis, lorsqu'il réalisa son intention, son cœur rata un battement. Non. Elle croyait encore qu'il maquillait son visage …

Le brun n'eut cependant pas le temps ni le réflexe de la retenir, figé, quelques secondes de trop. Les doigts de la gamine redessinèrent la large cicatrice qui lui servait de sourire. Elle s'arrêta, fronça les sourcilles, répéta son geste une, deux, trois fois. Puis elle se figea à son tour, palissant, et l'adolescent se maudit de ne pas être parti plus vite, sans se retourner.

« -T-ta joue …

-C'est rien. » Cracha-t-il fermement, soudain bien plus agressif.

Pas encore. Tout s'était très bien passé, jusqu'alors, pas de faux pas, pas de disputes ni de conflits entre eux, pas de dérapage dans cette relation mécanique. Pas de meurtre, non plus, bien qu'il puisse sentir au creux de la poche de son sweet sa fidèle arme, cachée, aiguisée, prête à l'utilisation. Jusqu'alors, elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui ces regards remplis d'effrois que tous lui montraient, cette horreur pure, ce dégout face à son apparence, qu'il affectionnait tant. Alors pas maintenant, pas alors que tout allait se terminer, sans encombre, pour la première fois !

Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille, avec laquelle il avait passé ses derniers jours à coucher, ne lui semblait soudain plus si calme, ni étrange. Parce qu'elle était comme les autres, qu'elle jugeait, blessait, à travers son regard écœuré, rejetait l'être face à elle, trop différent, trop tordu pour son pauvre petit esprit humain. Jeff comprit, atterré, qu'Amélie ne différait pas des autres. Et, s'il ne l'aimait pas, cette constatation lui parut pourtant comme un coup, une énième blessure.

Ce monde le repoussait, une fois de plus.

« -T'es barge … » Murmura-t-elle, se reculant, les yeux écarquillés, effarée.

« -Fou moi la paix avec ça ! » Il serra les poings, menaçant. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre … Comme les autres …

-Fou le camp d'ici ! »

Le gamin se revit, alors, face à sa mère, si tendre, aimante, protectrice, jusqu'à ce soir maudit où elle le trouva face au miroir, les joues massacrés, le visage brulé. Il revit son père, et son cadet aussi, Liu, le seul humain qui l'ait jamais regardé en face, sans dégout, juste triste, peiné par le sort de son frère.

Et il céda, une fois de plus, à cette folie qui se répandait dans son corps, comme une douce chaleur se déversant dans ses veines, partant de son ventre pour bruler petit à petit ce qu'il lui restait de raison. Il ne pouvait supporter ce regard plus longtemps. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa poche, ses doigts se refermèrent autour du manche de son couteau.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais su vivre autrement, depuis son terrible accident.

Le soir approchait. Certes, d'immenses nuages nacrés voilaient le ciel, le recouvrant d'un large tissu blanc et opaque, duquel nul ne pouvait apercevoir le soleil. Mais l'absence de monde dans les rues indiquait à l'entité immortelle la proximité de la nuit. A cette heure, les parents avaient depuis longtemps regagné leur logis, emmenant avec eux leurs gamins, trop inquiets face aux derniers événements pour les laisser courir dehors. La rumeur de Jeff courrait dans les rues, et si aucun ne connaissait son nom, tous savaient quel danger se promenait le soir. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, en revanche, c'était la multiplicité du tueur qu'ils craignaient. Jeff, Jack, et tant d'autres, qui erraient chaque nuit …

L'être filiforme soupira, assit sur un muret, lequel dissimilait en partie le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison de son unique ami. Habituellement, il le rejoignait une fois le ciel repeint de sa couleur sombre, alors que la lune éclairait ses pas, et que le gamin revenait de ses rendez-vous journaliers. Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas su attendre. Toute la journée, bon gré mal gré, le souvenir de leur conversation s'était répété en boucle dans sa tête, si bien qu'il perdit rapidement patience. Jeff tiendrait-il parole ? Aurait-il besoin de plus de temps ? A moins qu'il n'ait changé d'avis, jugeant son pantin plus prometteur que le clown incolore ?

« -Dépêche, gamin … » Murmura l'impatient, surveillant les alentours, par crainte d'être vu.

Après tout, un homme étrange, comme lui, à cette heure, ce n'était jamais bon. Il ne voulait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur la petite bâtisse isolée où logeait l'adolescent.

Ce dernier, alors, apparu au loin. L'épouvantail se redressa, le fixant. Il était là, enfin. La joie de l'apercevoir fut si grande qu'il en oublia presque leur conversation. Et, soudain, il se sentit presque ridicule de l'attendre ainsi, nourrir cet espoir qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi, après tout, se raccrocher autant à cette idée, ce besoin de se sentir unique aux yeux de l'humain ? Parce qu'ils étaient les mêmes ? Qu'il n'avait personne d'autre ?

« -Jeff ? »

La silhouette venait de s'arrêter. Le regard baissé, perdu dans le vague, son ami ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il serrait dans sa main, bien fermement, l'arme à laquelle il tenait tant, cette immense lame grise, aux reflets écarlates, similaires aux taches sur son sweet …

Jack tressaillit, comprit.

Toujours sans le voir, l'assassin se retourna, prit une autre direction, marchant au hasard des rues désertes, lui-même ailleurs. Inquiet, l'entité descendit du muret, le poursuivit, veillant toujours à n'être vu de personne. Si quelqu'un les croisait, le gamin risquait gros, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas en état de réagir.

« -Eh, gamin, attend ! »

Alors que sa proie s'arrêtait, il posant sa large et maigre main sur son épaule, reprenant son souffle. Quelque chose n'allait pas, tout, tant son accoutrement que son attitude, le criait. Avait-il prit son défi au pied de la lettre, se débarrassant définitivement de l'adolescente qui le gênait ? Non, c'était autre chose, il le sentait. S'il ne portait aucune blessure externe, l'être frêle souffrait, intérieurement. Cette même douleur, il la ressentait aussi, par le simple contacte de leurs regards qui se croisèrent.

« -Jack ? »

Perdu, Jeff cligna des yeux, hésita, se tourna entièrement vers son vis-à-vis, sans chercher à rompre le contacte. Il n'avait pas la force d'être franc, encore moins celle de blesser. Le sang sur ses mains, pour la première fois, lui parut comme une sensation fort désagréable, il les aurait lavées sur le champ, si s'eut été possible. Le couteau de cuisine, emprisonné entre ses doigts, pesait lourd, trop lourd pour lui. Non pas qu'il regrettait son geste, la vie d'Amélie ne lui importait pas plus que celle d'un autre. Mais il en avait assez. Assez de ce monde auquel il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher, de ces humains grouillant partout autour de lui, dont il était plus loin que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il n'avait plus la force de les haïr, pourtant.

« -Tu l'as tuée ? » Demanda l'ainé, sans juger, toujours.

« -Ca a mal tourné. » Il s'arrêta, rit amèrement. « J'ai été con, au final. De croire qu'il existait peut-être des humains qui ne me regarderaient avec cette horreur au fond des yeux.

-C'était pour ça que tu retournais la voir ? » Questionna l'épouvantail. « Parce qu'elle ne te regardait pas comme les autres ?

-Peut-être. Je sais pas. Je veux pas savoir, d'ailleurs. »

Ils marchèrent, tous deux sans dire un mot, Jack le reconduisant vers leur unique demeure. Il savait, lui aussi, combien ce monde pouvait faire mal. La lassitude, la solitude, la douleur, tous ces sentiments qu'il avait appris, et plus que tout, l'amer sensation d'être seul dans un monde qu'il ne pouvait comprendre … Seulement, il ne pouvait pas aider Jeff, là-dessus. Juste le comprendre.

« -Tu ne crains pas qu'on remonte jusqu'à toi, en la trouvant ? » Poursuivit le plaisantin, alors qu'il grimpait à nouveau sur son muret pour s'assoir, suivi de près par le garçon.

« -Elle ne parlait de moi à personne, aucun risque. J'existe pas, comment je pourrais représenter un danger, pour eux ? »

Ils rirent faiblement, chacun conscient de la véracité de ses propos. Deux fantômes, deux légendes parmi les monstres, deux inconnus chez les humains. Et qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ?

« - Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui en valait vraiment la peine. Et il est mort. »

Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, le jeune homme jouait avec son arme, comme à son habitude, grattant les dalles rouges de la pointe du couteau y gravant parfois des lettres, des mots, ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Tantôt, il essuyait la lame sur son sweet, effaçant les taches rouges pour jouer avec le reflet de la lune, cherchant à éblouir son compagnon de solitude. Pas un mot ne vint se poser entre eux, juste le silence, les quelques murmures de la nuit, et les questions qui les hantaient tout deux. Pourtant, Jack se sentait bien, mieux que jamais.

Un instant, le rire d'Isaac lui revint. Ce son, unique, qui suffisait à son bonheur, avant. Jusqu'à ce que le gamin s'en aille. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas disparu avec lui, ce jour-là ? Tout aurait été plus simple. Voilà ce qu'il pensait, depuis des années, ce désespoir qu'il cherchait à noyer dans le sang de ses victimes. Reproduire encore et encore leur dernier jeu, pour tenter de le retrouver un peu, à travers ces meurtres sordides. Il comprenait, maintenant qu'il se sentait si bien, ce après quoi il courrait depuis cette éternité. Ce qu'il venait enfin de trouver.

« -Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette question … » Railla le plus jeune.

« -Et je ne la reposerais certainement si tu y avais répondu, gamin. »

Jeff haussa les épaules. Qu'en savait-il, après tout ? Que lui restait-il ? Inutile de songer à s'intégrer, ici. Construire un avenir, une vie descente, il ne pouvait pas même y rêver. Sa famille, pas la peine d'y penser. Son regard se posa sur son couteau, celui-là même qui avait versé tant de sang, celui d'inconnus, de proches, le sien, même, lorsqu'il s'était taillé les joues, dans un élan de folie. Celui de Jack, aussi, cet étrange liquide noir, comme le reste de son corps … Le seul qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait couler, d'ailleurs.

« -Tuer. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. » Répondit-il finalement, comme s'il parlait là de la plus naturelle des choses.

« - C'est tout ?

-C'est tout ? » Répéta-il, se tournant vers l'incolore. « Tout ce que j'ai ? Tout ce que je peux faire ? Tout ce que je suis ? »

Il se redressa, sauta de son perchoir, tourna sur lui-même, théâtrale, pour faire face au patin filiforme. Un rire, d'abord faible, puis fou, le prit alors, rire aussi triste que saccadé, tant désespéré qu'incontrôlable. Tout ? Oui, c'était tout. Tout ce qu'il avait à dire, à proposer, la seule option qui s'offrait à lui. Tuer, pour oublier, pour se défouler, se venger de cette humanité qui le marginalisait, pour le futur qu'il n'aurait jamais. Parce qu'on le surnommait Jeff the Killer. Autant jouer son rôle, non ?

« - Je n'ai jamais rien su faire d'autre, Jack. Lever mon couteau, tailler, m'enfuir, jubiler, recommencer. C'est dans ma chair, dans ma tête. J'en ai envie, alors pourquoi m'en priver ? Tu crois qu'ils s'en priveraient, eux, à ma place ? » S'exclama-t-il, à bout.

« -Et après ? » D'un calme déconcertant, son interlocuteur glissa à son tour du haut du mur.

« Tu tues, et ensuite ?

-En ensuite rien. Je tue, et c'est tout. L'histoire s'arrête là. »

L'entité l'observa, un instant, sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Peut-être qu'il voyait juste, après tout. Mais à quoi bon poursuivre leur macabre travail, sans autre but que de répéter encore et encore ce jeu, cet acte morbide ? Longtemps, il avait cru qu'il pourrait être heureux, ainsi. Se complaire dans la mort et le meurtre, il ne regretterait jamais, de toute façon. Mais il se lassait, maintenant, et l'éternité à errer en solitaire, de proie en proie, lui parut soudain comme une bien douloureuse existence.

« -Tu te lasseras. Il faudra bien que tu trouves autres choses, Jeff.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Lâcha-t-il, tremblant, dépassé par une foule de sentiments qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

« -J'en sais que je mène la même existence que toi, depuis des dizaines d'années, gamin. »

Ses yeux, un mélange d'argent et d'or, vinrent se planter dans l'océan azuré des iris de l'adolescent. Le plus jeune, immédiatement, détourna le regard. Il ressentait trop de chose, son corps ne suffisait pas à comprendre ce flux, cette violence qui le traversait. La mort de Liu l'avait rendu faible et vulnérable, sensible, aussi. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Ce carcan de chair tremblait, instable, menaçant d'éclater à nouveau de rire, et de pleurer, les deux en même temps. C'était ça, la folie ?

« -Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. » Ordonna-t-il, aussi ferme qu'il put l'être.

« -En quel honneur ?

-T'as eu ta preuve, non ? Tu peux être certains que j'irai pas la retrouver, Amélie. Alors reconnais que je suis plus un gosse, et arrête avec ce surnom débile. »

Jack s'approcha, il se recula, toujours au même rythme que ce dernier, jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière eux en décide autrement. Son dos appuyé contre l'amas de pierre et de ciment, il ne pouvait plus fuir. Un instant, il songea à lever son arme vers son unique ami, mima le geste, puis la lâcha, songeant qu'il n'y avait pas plus absurde que cette menace.

« -Tout ça, juste pour un surnom ?

-Oui. »

« -Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. » Soupira le clown.

« -Alors arrête de me prendre pour un enfant. »

Tout près, l'être fantomatique hésita. Il était grand, bien plus que le frêle garçon face à lui, il le réalisait, maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches. Il lui aurait suffi de quelques secondes, d'un geste, et il aurait pu mettre un terme à sa douloureuse existence. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas envie, et c'était bien la première fois, depuis Isaac. La main qu'il leva, alors, n'eut d'autre dessein que de se poser sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, prenant soin d'une douceur qui l'impressionna presque, tant qu'il se montrait violent avec les autres. Un instant, il songea que sur sa propre épaule, il portait la marque du couteau de l'assassin. Mais quelle importance, après tout ? Il n'en était plus à ce genre de détails, maintenant.

« -Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, sans que Jeff ne cherche à se défaire de son emprise.

« -Pourquoi quoi, l'épouvantail ?

-Pourquoi tu as tenu parole ? Qu'avais-tu à y gagner qui t'intéresse vraiment ? »

Le jeune homme hésita, redressa la tête. Il aurait bien répondu qu'il avait agi par gout du défi, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, d'ailleurs. Mais, en omettant, il fuyait, encore, comme il le faisait depuis la mort de son frère. Hors, il se lassait de fuir encore et toujours. Devait-il s'étonner, après, d'être prit pour un gamin par l'entité immortel, s'il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'honnêteté avec lui-même ?

« -J'avais besoin d'autre chose que d'elle.

-De quoi, exactement ?

-Devine. » Il attendit, quelques secondes, fixant son opposé, lequel ne décrocha pas mot. « Sérieusement … »

Il soupira. Jack l'observait, imperturbable, presque de marbre, si l'on oubliait son regard, ce regard brulant, intense, qu'il posait sur lui, lequel éveillait entre eux une tension presque insupportable. Et le gamin savait pertinemment ce qu'il attendait, ce que ces yeux-là voulaient dire. C'était à lui de faire le dernier pas. Par vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait infligé, peut-être, les coups de couteaux, ou ceux portés par les mots, allez savoir. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait agir.

Alors, puisqu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire explicitement, il releva sa main, mimant ce même geste meurtrier qu'il avait accompli tant de fois, et saisit brutalement le col de ses vêtements pour le forcer à se pencher vers lui, plaquant violement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut à la fois brusque, maladroit, vorace, mais d'une sincérité qu'ils perçurent tous deux. L'être longiligne ne se fit pas prier pour rendre le baiser offert par son jeune ami – pouvait-il seulement le qualifier ainsi ? – mouvant ses lèvres contre les siennes, instinctivement, comme il l'avait tant vu faire dans ce monde. Sa main glissa jusque parmi ses longues mèches brunes, le poussant à se redresser, autant que l'autre le forçait à se baisser, chacun cherchant à ramener l'autre plus près de lui. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent, lentement, si bien que leur séparation se révéla plus douce encore que leur échange. Ils se regardèrent, longuement. L'heure n'était pas aux flamboyantes déclarations, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ressentait le besoin.

« -Tu es directe. » Ricana le clown, sans s'éloigner.

« - C'est bien le moment de te foutre de moi …

-C'est toujours le moment, Jeff. »

Ils comprenaient mieux, désormais, ce besoin qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, cette compréhension mutuelle, ce désir de garder l'autre pour lui, l'apaisement qu'ils éveillaient l'un chez l'autre. Parce qu'envers et contre tous, perdus au milieu de ce monde, pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils s'étaient trouvés. Et, inconsciemment, c'était peut-être là tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours attendu, cherché, au travers de leur errance mutuelle. Un autre, un qui sache sans un mot ce qu'ils cachaient au fond d'eux, un qui ne jugerait pas, qui ne pardonnerait pas, mais qui comprendrait, tout simplement.

Plus calme, Jeff se laissa enfin aller, posa sa tête contre son épaule avant de fermer les yeux. C'était agréable, au fond, de pouvoir enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un, sentir un corps contre lui, et pouvoir relever le visage, sans craindre de faire face à l'horreur et au dégout. De s'avoir qu'il avait sa place quelque part, tout simplement, quand bien même ses mains dégoulinaient de sang, malgré le sourire taillé au couteau sur son visage, les profondes brulures de sa peau, et le grain de folie dans un coin de sa tête.

« -Tu le savais ? » Demanda-t-il, songeant que son ainé s'était montré bien plus entreprenant que lui.

« -Je ne me posais pas la question. J'ai juste appris à agir comme je le sentais.

-Et ''agir comme tu le sentais'', ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

-Ca dépend. » Un large sourire étira son visage. « Répondre quand tu me provoques, par exemple. Apparemment, ça a du bon. »

Il eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que son jeune compagnon l'embrassa à nouveau, vif, le pressant contre lui. Cette réaction l'amusa plus qu'elle ne le contraria, et il le laissa bien volontiers faire, curieux de repousser toujours plus loin les limites troubles qui les séparaient.

« -Impulsif ? » Le nargua-t-il.

-Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? » Railla Jeff, sa main toujours agrippée à son col.

« -Et jusqu'où peux-tu aller, comme ça ? »

Ils sourirent tous deux, sans une once d'hésitation. Le gamin noua ses bras autour de son cou, le forçant toujours à se pencher vers lui, plantant ses irises glacées dans les prunelles à présent dorées de son vis-à-vis. Il songea, un instant, que cette couleur lui allait particulièrement bien, et qu'il lui semblait alors bien plus simple de lire à travers ce masque qu'il revêtait sans cesse.

« -A toi de voir … »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jack d'initier leur baiser, avant de remonter lentement ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son oreille, ses doigts glissant quant à eux le long de sa nuque, d'une douceur sensuelle.

« -A tes risques et périls … » Murmura-t-il, volontairement provocateur.


	7. Chapter 6 - Bonus

Hey les gens !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui, je poste le petit bonus dont j'avais précédemment parlé, et qui clora définitivement cette fanfiction. (Et, pour ce qui se demanderaient ce que c'est, le rating de la fanfic est passé en M)

Encore une fois, merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là, d'avoir lu, ça me touche vraiment de savoir que mon travail intéresse certaines personnes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre !

Chapitre 6 - Bonus

La première chose que Jeff remarqua chez son semblable, se fut son opposition totale avec Amélie. Dès leur première entrevue, la jeune fille s'était montrée directe, habile, presque pressée, multipliant les séries de gestes mécaniques, appris par cœur au fil de ses expériences sans trahir d'hésitation. Ses lèvres savaient où se poser, n'en faisaient ni trop ni trop peu, ses mains prenaient tout juste le temps de l'effleurer, et elle ne se perdait certainement pas en mots.

Jack, au contraire, prenait son temps. D'abord, il l'avait embrassé, encore et encore, parfois bref, puis brutal, puis sensuel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident enfin à rentrer dans la bâtisse abandonnée qui leur servait de logis. Le chemin de la chambre, ils le trouvèrent sans grande difficulté. C'est là que l'incolore trancha vivement avec la jeune rebelle. Il referma la porte, soigneusement, avant de se tourner vers lui, s'avançant doucement, trop doucement pour l'adolescent pressé. Cette impatience, qu'il nota aisément, l'amusa d'autant plus, d'ailleurs.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les glissa autour de sa taille, le serra un instant, son souffle titillant la peau de son cou, à découvert.

« -Tu manques de patience … » Le nargua-t-il, amical.

« -Et ça t'amuse, en plus …

-Terriblement, tu n'as pas idée. »

Redressant son visage vers le sien, il laissa un de ses longs doigts filiformes courir sur sa peau, redessinant sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, chaque zone sensible de sa peau. Des gestes anodins, qui ne pouvaient qu'accentuer l'envie de son vis-à-vis. Il reprit le même trajet, cette fois du bout des lèvres, toujours lent, tant qu'il le pouvait. Il dominait, et il le soulignait de ce rythme volontairement trainant.

« -Tu le fais exprès ? » Railla le brun, agrippant fermement ses vêtements, la respiration irrégulière.

« -Tu en doutais ? »

Il rit, satisfait de lire dans les yeux du garçon l'étendue de son désir, comme un ordre qu'il lui donnait, par le biais de son regard. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'y dérober, la parole de compagnon de solitude sonnait comme sa loi. Cédant, il lui retira son sweet, et son tee-shirt, par la même occasion, dévoilant sa peau terriblement pâle, blanche, presque translucide, marqué par l'incident qui avait failli l'emporter. Il était en vie, pourtant. Fou, défiguré, traumatisé, mais en vie.

Sur son torse, marqué, trônait toujours la trace des blessures infligées sur la tombe de Liu. Légères, presque imperceptibles, mais présentes.

« -Ne crois pas que tu seras le seul à profiter de la vue. »

Joueur, le plus jeune ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il fit glisser les deux bretelles de la tenue du clown, passa ses bras sous son interminable haut sombre et rayé, le chassant d'un geste quelque peu maladroit, se débarrassant par la même occasion des plumes sur ses épaules, et des bandages noués autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois, il put observer le corps de son homologue, le toucher, le découvrir.

Jeff n'était pas gros, mais sa propre enveloppe différait radicalement de celle de l'épouvantail, laquelle se révélait extrêmement fine, presque maigre, d'une teinte laiteuse. Ses bras, d'autant plus mince qu'ils ne comptaient plus l'épaisseur de leur vêtement, se terminaient par de frêles mains, lesquelles dissimulaient une poigne de fer. Sous cette peau d'apparence diaphane, on devinait le contour de ses os, pas assez cependant pour choquer. Sur ce tableau lunaire retombaient les folles mèches d'ébènes de l'entité, en contraste total avec son corps.

« -En effet, monsieur ne se prive pas pour regarder. » Le taquina l'être immortel, glissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« -Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'admirer, contrairement à toi. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur son torse, les fit remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, comme pour tester la douceur de la membrane blanche. Puis le gamin se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa son cou, troquant la légèreté de son confrère contre son habituelle impulsivité. Ses lèvres cherchaient les points les plus sensibles, les trouvaient sans mal. Il mordillait la peau, la suçotait, jouait avec, arrachant de faible grognement à sa proie, laquelle le serra brusquement, appuyant sur sa nuque pour l'inciter à continuer. L'adolescent n'avait peur de rien, entrepreneur, et comme, toujours, cet aspect de sa personnalité le séduisait.

Cependant, il ne comptait pas le laisser mener le jeu qu'il avait engagé, aussi inversa-t-il leur rôle pour s'en prendre à sa gorge, jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement.

« -Déjà ? » Railla-t-il, taquin, comme toujours.

« -Moques toi … Tu vas voir …

-Je ne demande que ça, Jeff … »

Il poursuivit son petit manège gardant fermement le jeune homme contre lui, laissant sur sa peau de sombres marques. Il voulait affirmer leur lien, en laisser une trace, pour prouver que l'assassin lui appartenait bien, et ce peu importe le monde autour d'eux. Il n'acceptait de lui offrir tout ce qu'il était qu'à la condition que le brun soit sien, uniquement sien.

Ensuite, la cadence s'accéléra, l'incolore jugeant qu'il pouvait offrir plus à son jeune semblable. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il le poussa sur le lit, appuyant ses épaules contre la couverture fraiche et moelleuse, le surplombant un instant, l'air victorieux. Surprit, Jeff le fixa, les lèvres entrouvertes, qu'il mordit d'ailleurs violement lorsque l'entité remonta son genoux le long de sa cuisse, sans une once d'hésitation.

« -Ne te fais pas mal … » Murmura l'immortel tout près de son oreille, caressant tendrement sa joue, sans cesser pour autant son petit manège.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leurs mains ne se laissant pas de parcourir le corps de l'autre, puis Jack se décida enfin à le débarrasser des vêtements qu'il lui restait, jetant dans un coin de la chambre l'encombrant tas de tissu. Son compagnon l'imita, d'un geste bien plus pressé, grognant parfois lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins, maudissant le corps interminable de son partenaire, sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

Ses iris dorées brillaient, se moquaient, et s'il se savait la cible de ce rire silencieux, il l'aimait, il aurait voulu l'entendre … Ce regard coloré témoignait de tant d'intensité, il ne prenait le risque de s'en détacher uniquement pour balader le sien sur le corps longiligne.

« -Jeff ? » Demanda soudain le clown, stoppant un instant leurs échanges.

« -Mm ? » Répondit le concerné, l'enjoignant à poursuivre d'un geste de la tête, pour sa part gagné par l'envie et l'impatience.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? »

La question l'étonna. Sérieux, malgré la situation, Jack l'observait, noyé au fond de ses pupilles sombres, penché sur lui, leur visage terriblement proche. Pourquoi cette question, pourquoi maintenant ? L'épouvantail était bizarre, vraiment, tant surprenant qu'unique en son genre … Mais, s'il prenait le temps de songer à ses mots, de se perdre lui aussi dans ses yeux, de sentir la chaleur de son corps, proche, trop proche, son souffle courant sur sa peau, sa main la caressant à la fois tendre et provocateur, il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, depuis longtemps.

La brulure diffuse au creux de son ventre, habituellement violente, se révélait soudain agréable, douce et prenante, il ne la craignait plus, pas plus qu'il ne lui obéissait. Et l'amère sentiment de solitude, la haine qu'il agrippait désespérerait, lui parut alors plus flou, comme une réminiscence lointaine, dont il n'avait ni ne voulait de souvenir. L'instant, oui, pour une fois, il aimait l'instant. Il ne fuyait plus.

« -T'en as encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ?

-Non, si tu réponds sincèrement à elle là. »

Il soupira, détourna le regard. Sa fierté, en revanche, se souciait peu de son bien-être, l'idée d'avouer ouvertement ce qu'il éprouvait le rebutait toujours. Non pas que cela l'effraya, mais Jeff restait ce qu'il était, même maintenant, à savoir un adolescent arrogant et impulsif, mais avant tout réservé.

« -Je me sens bien … » Finit-il par murmurer, avant de nouer ses bras autour du cou de l'être qui le dominait. « Content, l'épouvantail ?

-On peut dire ça. »

Il lui sourit, puis ses lèvres se perdirent à nouveau sur son corps, habiles, baladeuses, alors qu'il s'aventurait à caresser ses cuisses. Il ne tarda pas, d'ailleurs, à effleurer le membre du jeune garçon, lequel poussa un grognement, lui jeta un regard plus qu'explicite quant à l'envie qu'il ressentait. Amusé, Jack recommença, plus langoureux, parfaitement conscient du désir de son semblable. Au fond de lui, il ne put retenir une joie presque mauvaise, de songer qu'Amélie même n'aurait pu le mettre dans cet état, s'attirer ce regard, ces yeux, à la fois furieux et suppliants. Il était le seul capable d'attiser ce genre de sentiment chez Jeff. Le seul.

« - Tu perds vite patience … » Susurra l'incolore, glissant sa langue le long de son oreille.

-Tu vas voir, quand ce sera ton tour …

-Comptes-y … »

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, alors que l'entité le prenait enfin en main pour satisfaire ses envies. Toujours, il menait leur petit jeu, et ce malgré le caractère belliqueux de l'adolescent. L'autre ne manquerait pas de se rattraper, il n'en doutait pas. Mais, pour l'instant, c'était à lui de jouer.

Il entama de lents vas et viens, habile de ses doigts, ne tardant pas à arracher de longs soupirs au brun, sans se lasser de l'observer. Le plus jeune tentait vainement de lui masquer ses réactions, sa lèvre prisonnière de ses dents, mais son corps entier le trahissait, à commencer par ce simple geste. Sa respiration peinait à conserver son rythme, son dos se cambrait légèrement lorsqu'il accentuait doucement le mouvement, ses mains se crispaient dans son dos, agrippant la chaire pâle, sans blesser. S'il n'osait le demander, il en voulait plus, tout son être le criait.

« -Personne ne t'entendra, ici … » Le rassura le clown, mielleux.

« -Sauf toi …

-Et alors ? »

Après tout, ils en savaient déjà tant l'un sur l'autre, trop pour ne pas se comprendre. Quelques gémissements n'y changeraient rien, encore moins au sein de leur intimité. La main du meneur se resserra, et, suivant, la voix de sa proie grippa dans les aigus. Il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier, bien que peinant toujours à abandonner le dernier rempart de sa fierté. Ses doigts glissèrent le long du dos de Jack, griffant faiblement sa peau, alors qu'il redessinait le trajet de sa colonne vertébrale. Plus il en avait, plus il en voulait, et plus son corps menaçait de ne plus répondre comme il l'entendait.

« -A-ah … Jack … »

Au tour de sa voix de le trahir … N'y tenant plus, il glissa sa main fébrile dans les cheveux ébènes de son vis-à-vis, le força à se pencher pour l'embrasser férocement. L'autre répondit au baiser, tout aussi passionné, alors que le corps de sa proie remuait de plus en plus. Comprenant qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir, il accentua la cadence, mais des doigts pâles du concerné repoussèrent soudain les siens, le surprenant. Avait-il changé d'avis ?

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il, son souffle caressant ses lèvres.

« -Garde ça pour plus tard … » Se contenta de répondre l'adolescent, souriant faiblement, l'air mesquin. « A mon tour de m'amuser, l'épouvantail … »

Sans prévenir, il inversa leur position, saisissant les poignets de l'être sans couleur pour les plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Il allait jouer, lui aussi, et bien différemment. L'immortel aimait la langueur, la patience. Lui, il était vorace, brutal, et avide, qu'il s'agisse de son plaisir, ou de celui de son partenaire. Souriant, il songea qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas à choisir entre les deux. Et, le voyant assis sur son bassin, les jambes passées autour de ses hanches, Jack comprit bien vite ses intentions.

« -Déjà ? » Le taquina-t-il, sans chercher à libérer ses mains.

« -Je déteste attendre. »

Sur ces mots, il porta la main de son amant à ses lèvres, embrassa son poignet, remontant jusqu'à ses longs doigts fins, de maigres pattes d'araignées, dont le simple contacte suffisait à le faire frissonner. Un court instant, il sembla hésiter. Son opposé comprit vite pourquoi, caressant doucement ses lèvres, comme pour le rassurer.

« -Va à ton rythme …

-Je suis pas en sucre, t'en fais pas. » Grogna Jeff.

S'il répondit par fierté, il devait bien reconnaitre, au fond, que l'attention de l'immortel le touchait. Plus sûr de lui, il glissa sa langue le long de ses doigts, mimant un geste des plus provoquant, sous l'œil luxurieux de Jack. Il poursuivit son petit manège, lui jetant de temps à autre des regards significatifs, désireux, avant que l'être filiforme ne mette fin à son jeu. Sa main descendit le long de son dos, alors qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser, puis ses doigts contournèrent ses hanches pour atteindre son intimité, s'y glissant pour le préparer.

Aussitôt, le plus jeune gémit, se mordant la lèvre. Il n'était nullement habitué à ce genre d'échange, aussi, la douleur, bien qu'il l'ai prévue, le surprit. Crispé, il peina à garder contenance face à l'initiateur du geste, lequel ne chercha pas à aller plus loin en constatant l'état de son protégé. Ses lèvres se perdirent dans son cou, et en paroles rassurantes, laissant de côté la fierté de l'adolescent.

« -Rien ne presse, prend ton temps … Nous avons toute la nuit pour continuer … » Susurra-t-il, cherchant à détourner son attention, alors qu'il entamait de doux mouvements.

« -Parce que tu penses tenir, toute la nuit ? » Railla le concerné, tentant lui aussi d'oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait pour l'instant.

« -Serait-ce un défis ? » Il mordilla son oreille, amusé. « Tu sais que je les relève toujours … »

Il attendit, accentua doucement le rythme de ses mouvements, jeta son dévolu sur la peau de son amant, le temps de faire passer les désagréables sensations qui le crispaient, lorsqu'enfin, il trouva le point qu'il cherchait, la zone la plus sensible de son frêle corps. Aussitôt, Jeff gémit à nouveau, un gémissement bien plus agréable aux oreilles du clown sans couleur si bien qu'il répéta plusieurs fois le geste. Il constata agréablement les réactions de son semblable, lequel resserra ses jambes autour de son bassin, se mouvant contre son corps, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou pour lui cacher les rougeurs de ses joues, haletant. C'était bon, terriblement bon, mais il refusait de l'avouer ouvertement …

« -A-ah …

-Ne cherche pas à te cacher… » Jack embrassa sa nuque, accentuant ses mouvements. « J'aime te voir comme ça …

-I-idiot … » Il grogna, sans pouvoir nier combien il aimait. « C'est à moi d-de mener …

-Alors vas-y. »

Songeant qu'il l'avait assez préparé, au vu de ses multiples réactions, il retira ses doigts, donnant un léger coup de bassin pour lui faire sentir son propre membre, durci par le désir. L'acte ne put qu'exciter davantage l'objet de son désir, qui se redressa sans plus attendre, ses mains posées sur ses épaules, cherchant autant qu'il pouvait le contacte avant son compagnon de solitude. Leur regard se croisèrent, alors qu'il s'empalait sur son érection, lui arrachant un long soupir de satisfaction. Dieu qu'il aimait ce son, grave, profond, féroce, et la vivacité avec laquelle il avait saisi ses hanches, sans savoir lui-même s'il comptait le ralentir, ou le pousser à poursuivre … Il voulait donner du plaisir au clown, l'entendre encore, le voir se cambre à son tour, perdre le control, comme il manquait lui-même de le perdre sous ses gestes.

« -Agréable, hein ? » Lâcha-il, s'arrêtant un instant, le temps de s'habituer à sa présence entre ses reins.

« -Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … » Répondit l'épouvantail, dont les mains massaient inconsciemment la peau de ses hanches. « Surtout si c'est toi … »

Le regard brulant qui accompagna ses mots suffit à enflammer les joues du jeune homme. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, avant de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé, l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus en lui. Ainsi positionné, au-dessus de son partenaire, il pouvait le contempler entièrement. Son torse pale, ses épaules osseuses, ornées de la cicatrice qu'il avait lui-même dessinée, son visage marqué par le plaisir qui le gagnait … Il gardait cependant une certaine maitrise de lui-même, maitrise qui lui donnait d'autant plus envie de le faire céder.

Bientôt, lorsqu'il se sentit plus à l'aise, il entama de lents mouvements de vas et viens, d'abord tendu, jusqu'à soudainement sentir la main de Jack se glisser autour de son membre, pour y appliquer les mêmes gestes. Aussitôt, il dut retenir un gémissement, frissonnant sous ses mouvements habiles, calculés, manquant lui-même de se mouvoir plus vite pour les accentuer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui répliquer qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'en sortir seul, sans son aide, mais tant l'attention de son vis-à-vis que le plaisir qu'il lui donnait maintenant, le touchait, et, malgré son orgueil, il n'avait en rien envie de le stopper.

« -Mmmh … Jeff … » Grogna l'immortel, alors que sa mains se crispait parfois sur sa hanche, sous les sensations qui le gagnaient.

L'entente de son nom fit grimper l'envie du concerné, qui s'appliqua d'autant plus à bouger au-dessus de lui, plus vite, gémissant longuement, chaque fois un peu plus fort, de manière plus saccadée. Sa respiration peinait à garder un rythme régulier, au contraire de son corps qui semblait connaitre par cœur le moindre des mouvements qu'il entreprenait, guidé par un instinct dont il n'avait jusqu'alors pas conscience. Il aimait, il adorait, même, il en voulait plus, toujours plus, et il désirait donner à Jack tout autant qu'il recevait.

Lui aussi, d'ailleurs se régalait autant de son plaisir que de celui de son partenaire, donnant parfois de brusques coups de reins pour le combler davantage. Soudain, un bref cri échappa au jeune brun, laissant comprendre qu'il venait de buter contre ce point si sensible. Il répéta le geste, encore, resserrant sa main, comprenant que son amant n'allait pas tarder à venir, au son de sa voix de plus en plus aigüe, à la vue de son corps offert à ses yeux, son visage, déchiré par ce sourire immense, redessiné par l'extase proche. Il voulait, plus que tout, l'y mener, le voir atteindre le summum de son plaisir …

« -J-jack ! » Il haletait, presque tremblant, fébrile, comblé. « J-je vais … »

L'entité du faire un effort considérable pour se retenir d'inverser leur position, le plaquer contre le lit, et le mener lui-même à la jouissance. Jeff lui parut plus désirable que jamais, un joyau, à le rendre fou. Mais il tenait à ce que ce soit lui qui mène, jusqu'au bout comme il le désirait. Aussi se contenta-t-il des quelques coups de reins qu'il pouvait lui-même donner, jusqu'à ce que le garçon se libère enfin, au comble du plaisir, dans un ultime cri. Le voyant ainsi, il ne tarda pas à le suivre dans l'orgasme, laissant échapper un dernier râle, prononçant encore une fois, de sa voix grave, le nom de son compagnon.

« -Jack … mmm … » Gémit faiblement l'adolescent, épuisé.

Ils restèrent ainsi, quelques longues secondes, savourant l'un comme l'autre les sensations qu'ils partageaient, puis le clown se redressa, passa ses longs bras autour du corps pâle et tremblant de son unique attache, et se retira, avant de lui voler un bref baiser, tout simplement heureux de l'avoir contre lui.

« -R-reste avec moi … » Murmura le plus jeune, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou. « Toujours …

-Toujours. » Répéta l'incolore, caressant ses cheveux.

Il l'allongea près de lui, le temps qu'il retrouve une respiration régulière, amusé tout autant que touché de le voir enfin avouer ce qu'il ressentait, malgré sa fierté. La chaleur de sa peau, le murmure de son souffle, ses bras qui l'étreignaient fermement … Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait abandonné tout ça. Peu lui importait, maintenant, Isaac, Amelie, et son éternité d'errance, si elle l'avait mené à cet instant, pourvu qu'on ne lui enleva jamais son unique semblable.

Jeff, lui aussi, se sentait apaisé, lové contre Jack. Liu, cette nuit, ne pourrait venir le hanter. Il était bien, plus que jamais. Le sang sur ses main, ces pulsions qui l'asservissaient, et les actes, odieux actes, qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais, plus rien ne comptait. Quelqu'un le comprenait, enfin, il n'en demandait pas plus.

« -Tu devrais dormir. Tu m'as l'air épuisé.

-Je suis pas en sucre, je t'ai dit … » Grogna le gamin, sans pour autant se détacher de lui.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que dis ton corps … » Le taquina l'immortel.

Le premier pesta faiblement, amusant le second. Bien que fatigué, il se redressa pour embrasser l'être longiligne, admira un instant ses yeux dorés, et se demanda, un instant, s'il retrouverait un jour le reste de ses couleurs.

Un jour, oui, peut-être. Après des nuits et des nuits passées ensembles, loin des humains, et de la solitude. Des nuits à resserrer toujours un peu plus ces liens entre eux, à unir leur corps, enfermés dans cette chambre, connue d'eux seuls. Hors du monde.


End file.
